Duel
by xZig-zagx
Summary: When Sanosuke gambles away all of the traveling money Kenshin is forced to fight in an underground swords match to earn money to get back to Tokyo but has Kenshin bitten off more then he can chew? Some Language. Please Read warning on chapter 5! COMPLETE!
1. Money Problems

A/N: Hello all! Author Zig-zag here to say a few things before we get started. If anyone who came over here is mad at me for not updating my other Kenshin fanfic The Wind's Revenge there had been some complications that will be fixed over the next few days. Sorry! Anyway because I felt so bad I decided to post this fanfic that I work on whenever I have a writer block. It's my stab at comedy although I seem to be better at drama and anything dealing with death! BUW HA HA HA! I will be working on this fanfic after I finish Wind's Revenge so until that is finished this fanfic will be updated at random. Also because I have given my Beta reader WAY too much work this will be posted without one. Sorry for the MANY mistakes which will surely come from this… 

Duel

Chapter One – Money Problems

Himura Kenshin, once known as Hitokiri Battòsai was a legendary manslayer during the Bakumatsu. Those who gazed into the teenaged boy's amber eyes were immediately frozen with fear. With blood red hair and a cross shape scar, the Battòsai was untouchable in skill and emotion, shunning everyone from himself, everyone, except her. Tomoe. The girl with raven black hair and a terrible secret. Falling in love with the stray cat Tomoe, Battòsai is finally put to rest and Kenshin learns there is more to life then the sword.

However, Battòsai emerges when Tomoe's secret is released. He was the one who had killed her fiancée. Heart in turmoil, Kenshin goes in search of Tomoe only to find those who wish to kill him. Battered and bruised from fights, Kenshin emerges, near death, to face down one more opponent. Weak and injured Kenshin was fighting a losing battle. Too save Tomoe Kenshin puts all his heart and soul into his next attack knowing that doing so would be running right into his attacker's attack and ending his life. Monetarily blinded by his loved one's ribbon Kenshin strikes, but when the ribbon blows away from his eyes revealing that he had struck the one he held dear, his Tomoe, who had stepped in front of Kenshin's attacker to save him. As Tomoe slowly fades away in Kenshin's arms he vows that when the Bakumatsu is over, he will never kill again.

10th year of the Meiji; Thirteen years later

"This is terrible!" A young swordsman cried out, Dressed in a dark green gi and a shinai strapped to his back. "What were you thinking Sanosuke!" He shouted at a tall, spiky haired ex-gangster.

Sanosuke sighed, like he could really care less. "I was really lucky so I bet all our money." He said to Yahiko, the swordsman.

Kaoru, a young women of sixteen seemed a lot older as she glared Sanosuke. "That was our traveling money! How are we supposed to get home now?" Kaoru yelled flipping her midnight black hair out of her face.

"Wait a minute!" Sanosuke cried putting up his hands in self defense against Kaoru's and Yahiko's raging anger. "What if I can promise to get all the money- and then some back?"

Both Kaoru and Yahiko lowered their fists and shinai. "What are you thinking now Sano?" Kaoru said still annoyed.

A wide, wry smile came across the tall man's lips. "First we have to find Kenshin."

Himura Kenshin, once known as Hitokiri Battòsai. He is now a lowly wonderer in the Meiji era. His scarlet hair and cross shape scar the only things that remained the same from the bloody years of the Bakumatsu. Not even the sword at his side is the same. This sword cannot kill for it is a Sakabato. His eyes no longer the menacing amber he once had, now replaced with a pair of soft, caring lavender orbs. Living with Kaoru and the others who call themselves the Kenshin-gumi over the past few months has filled the Rurouni with joy. Now the group of friends were making their way home to Tokyo, after spending time in Kyoto visiting Misao. Kenshin stood peering at his reflection in the wavy water thinking back to his visit with his friends.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled to him wanting to be far from Yahiko and Kaoru who were still mad at him. Not getting a response from the spaced out Kenshin he tried again. "Kenshin!"

"Oro?" Kenshin stammered with a startled jump at being suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whined to the Rurouni. "Sanosuke gambled away all of our traveling money!"

Kenshin's surprised looked turned to shock. "Sanosuke… we needed that money to get home, that we did."

"I know, I know." The lanky man put his hand near his forehead and bowed. "I'm sorry but I know a way to get all the money and then some back! But I need a little help" He said with a guilty smile.

Kenshin felt nervous as he wondered what meaning was hidden behind the man's smile. "Help? From this one?"

Sanosuke's smile turned a bit evil as he started to spring his trap. "Yes I need some help from you. You don't want to make Jo-chan have to sleep in the dirt do you?"

Kenshin sighed. He knew he wouldn't enjoy whatever Sano had in mind if he was trying to use Kaoru to get him to do whatever it was he wanted. "How can this one help?"

Now his smile spread. "There is this sword contest; an underground sword contest."

Kenshin sighed again. "This one doesn't fight for profit, only to help others."

"Kenshin, but we need help! We need money, remember!" Sano said pleading. "Unless Kaoru doesn't mind, NOT eating or sleeping in a bed until we get back to Tokyo."

Kaoru gasped. "No! Yahiko and I can enter instead."

"This is an underground contest meaning real swords will be used and people could die." Sano said bluntly. "What do you say Kenshin?" Sanosuke said cheerfully.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please Kenshin!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Next contestant… Himshin, Kenura!"

Kenshin stepped into the ring. "Damn you Sano. You'll pay for this one day... andwas that the only name you could come up with?" Kenshin thought bitterly.


	2. The First Match

A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. I had planned on posting it last night but I got kicked off the internet. So now that I have the chance I'm posting it. Like I said these post will be hit or miss and length will very from long to very short.  
  
Aww... reviewers already YEAH!!!! I'm loved! (cries)  
  
**Ms. Zeal** – Glad your not mad at me. Lets just say the problem had something to do with counting on The Winds Revenge. If all goes right I should be updating that tomorrow or the day after. Also I didn't have time to mention on my last review to your AWESOME story Darkness Of The Heart Of The Sword makes me think of an original story I'm doing about my own character. She was a samurai before the Bakumatsu and just mysteriously got dropped into the future. I like to see how your and my story are different and yet similar. I got my character freaked out by a car, soda, TV, hair dryer, clothes, toilets, and just about everything else. The other problem my person faces... she's got transported to America and doesn't speak any English. So it's so much fun seeing Kenshin react to present day things and it makes me wonder how my person would handle that situation.  
  
**Docanderson** – Actually this takes place after Shishio due to my reference to Misao which they meet right before Shishio. I didn't really have any plan to how this story is going. It's just me writing about Kenshin fighting people with a few jokes thrown in. However, I won't say who, but another character from the series will be making an appearance making everything harder for our friends but that's not until later. Also I won't have any real characters from history showing up because I'm really dense when it comes to Japan's history and the library here doesn't have much information to offer me.  
  
Chapter 2 – The First Match  
  
Kenshin stood in the arena. If you could call it an arena. It was a circle drawn with what appeared to be white paint in the middle of an old run down building. The rules were simple enough: don't get knocked out of the ring and don't die. Kenshin looked the men over carefully all basically the same. Those in suits with money clutched in their greedy hands ready to bid on the set of fighters and those who were dressed as samurai arm's resting over their swords with a smug, arrogant smile on their face. It was easy to tell the fighters from the gamblers.  
  
Kenshin sighed. Swords were illegal and here were a bunch of people fighting with them for profit. True he did carry a Sakabato but at least that couldn't kill people. Kenshin waited impatiently for his changer's name to be called. "Has anyone seen Haruko?" The announcer asked the crowd. Kenshin began to tap his foot growing impatient. He wanted to get this over with. He was very angry at Sano for making him go through this.  
  
"Here I am." A tall lanky man with spiked hair said, as he took his place in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Sano! That guy looks a lot like you." Yahiko said as the tall man unsheathed his rusted sword.  
  
"Heh. I don't normally use swords but I needed some money to pay off this debt I have." Haruko informed Kenshin. Kenshin's eyebrow began to twitch as he noticed the uncanny resemblance between Sano and Haruko in both looks and attitude.  
  
"I think this will be an interesting fight." Sanosuke said with a grin. "Hey Kenshi… I mean Kenura! Don't be too hard on him! He's got a nice face!"  
  
Haruko gave Sano a wave and a smile. "Thanks, you do too."  
  
"Rules are simple you win if you knock your opponent out of the ring, knock him out, kill him, or they give up. Ready, fight!" The announcer called.  
  
"Don't worry little man. I won't be too rough!" Haruko said with a laugh.  
  
Kenshin hand twiched as he grabbed his Sakabato and pulled it from his sheath. Haruko gave out a stunned "huh" as Kenshin disappeared in front of him and suddenly reappeared at his side. Kenshin struck Haruko on his side sending him flying out of the ring. Haruko's eyes fogged and began to twitch as drool slowly slipped down his cheek. Kenshin sighed as he sheathed his sword. "I shouldn't have hit him so hard, he wasn't the one this one is mad at." Kenshin gave a cold glare toward Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke gulped and weakly clapped his hands as the crowd stared in aw. "Good fight Kenura. You'll get our money back in no… no time." Sano laughed weakly and was thankful he hadn't been in the ring. 


	3. The Next Match

Lucky for all my faithful readers I was up at 2am again and needed something new to work on for awhile!!!! This has a little action in it… which I suck at. I'm trying to good!! I just want to give myself a challenge!! I can't get better at writing just doing things I'm good at! (Like beheadings… heh…) So here is the next chapter and a plot will be coming into play sooner or later… I think…  
  
The reviews that make me want to work on fanfics all day instead of my original works I'm trying to get published. THANK GOD FOR YOU!!!!! You make my day!!!!!!!!! I'm not kidding… you really do!!!  
  
megume- I'm glad you found the name Himshin Kenura funny!!! It's actually a joke I made at myself. I can't ever think up names so anyone who reads a few of my stories will find names use repeatedly. Plus names I come up with normally come from the credits of movies/video games. My favorite name to use is Maki. Why I am telling you all of this… I have no idea…  
  
**Ms. Zeal** – (phew…) I was a little worried no one would like the ending of that chapter. Breaths sigh of relief I'm not very good with comedy but I'm trying! Revenge? Yes… revenge is sweet…. (evil grin)  
  
**Sailor Kenshin** – Thank-you for putting me on your favorite authors list! It makes me feel loved and want to write more!  
  
**misenagi** – Is this soon enough? (insert smile here)  
  
**Pathfindr** – Ahhh!!!! I GIVE!!! I GIVE!!!! (geez) It's hard enough living with a sister who whines let alone a reviewer!!! jk Whine as much as you like as long as you review!!!! (thinks to self) Should I really be encouraging this?  
  
Chapter 3 – The Next Match  
  
Kenshin had let out some of his frustration on Haruko but he still felt a little upset at Sano. He rolled his shoulders one after another getting a knot out of his back as the next changer was called forward. "I will have to hold back a lot more; that I will." Kenshin noted silently as a timid man stepped forward. This man had hardly any hair leaving black stubble on his head. He was average build Kenshin noted as he got into his stance.  
  
Kenshin could tell he frightened the man but the man was doing a good job hiding it. "You're pretty quick on you're feet." The man said trying to hide the quiver in his voice.  
  
Kenshin blinked at him not really expecting a complement. "Thank..you?" He said at last, but it came out more of a question then an answer.  
  
"Ready! Fight!" The announcer called.  
  
The man in front of Kenshin took a deep breath and charged at the red head. Kenshin dodged and the man swung his sword back around. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin easily ducked under the attack. "Forward thrust to the stomach." Kenshin thought mentally one step ahead of the man. Like he had predicted the forward thrust to the stomach came quickly and Kenshin stepped just out of the blade's reach.  
  
The man stopped a moment, winded. Kenshin stood waiting for the man to catch his breath. "Why… why don't you attack?" The man gulped out.  
  
Kenshin sort of jumped and he pulled his Sakabato from its sheath. He had gotten quite interested in the man's skill that he had forgotten that this was a contest. "Sorry!" Kenshin spat out quickly. "I was just admiring your skill."  
  
"My skill?" The man half laughed as he took a good look at Kenshin's sword. "Your sword! The blade…" breath… "it's on the wron…" breath… "side."  
  
"Yes you have great skill." Kenshin said ignoring the man's outburst and the crowd's reaction at his weapon. This was the first time those who were there got a good enough look to notice that it was not a 'normal' sword. "You preformed your moves flawlessly."  
  
The man straightened having caught his breath. "I have made a mistake though, you still stand Mr. Himshin."  
  
"True. But it was not your movements. If you worked on your speed then you…" Suddenly Kenshin felt something hit him in the back of the head, hard. A block of wood fell to the floor with a clunk after hitting Kenshin in the head. Not expecting an attack from behind Kenshin had been unprepared and twirled around expecting a fight but was faced with a very angry Sanosuke.  
  
"Damn it Kenshin!" He yelled, forgetting Kenshin wasn't using his real name right now. "You're supposed to be TRYING to win-- not giving pointers!!! Why didn't you knock him out while he was catching his breath?!"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head that was now throbbing. He gave Sano a glare. "You don't have to help me." He said coldly. "You got us into this and unless you want to be up here fighting your way then STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"  
  
Sano gulped, his annoyance gone instantly. "Sorry… you're doing great Kenura." He said with a goofy laugh.  
  
Kenshin turned his attention back toward his opponent who had a shocked look on his face as the announcer yelled at Sanosuke for entering the fight. Kenshin gave a meek laugh and continued to rub his head. "Friend?" The man asked. Kenshin thought a moment then smiled and nodded. "Interesting." He laughed. "Well Ken…" the man stop and thought a moment. "who ever you are. Shall we continue?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes, sorry for the interruptions."  
  
"You will fight back this time?" Kenshin nodded. The crowd was getting antsy wanting to see the fight continue. "Here I come." The man ran toward Kenshin ready to strike. Kenshin jumped to the side of the man's attack and brought his Sakabato to the man's back but used no force in his attack. The man stood still slightly stunned by the fact that Kenshin's blade was on his back and no forced was behind it. "Why didn't you strike?"  
  
"You aren't fight at your fullest. I want to see you at your best." Kenshin said knowing this man was hiding something.  
  
The two parted. "I'm not fighting at my fullest?" He said with a smirk. "I guess I like you too much." Kenshin blushed. "This time I shall fight to my fullest is that alright with you…" Kenshin was about to nod when the man moved his mouth so quickly without speaking that Kenshin was the only to make out the word that would have been spoken if the man had decided to raise his voice. "…Battòsai?"  
  
The man knew he had guessed right when the sudden look of dread came on his opponent's face then quickly hidden. He took a deep breath and changed again. Kenshin noticed quite a difference between this attack and the ones before it. He dogged just in the knick of time and he swung his Sakabato and found it connected with steel instead of the flesh he had been expecting.  
  
The noise rang through the building as the two jumped from each other then charged again. Many similar noises followed as the two combatants tried to hit the other. Sanosuke stood impatiently watching as Yahiko and Kaoru stared wide eyed. "Why did you give this guy a chance?" Sanosuke said knowing that if Kenshin looked too good no one would want to challenge him. Suddenly an out of place sound rung in Sano's ears. CRACK!  
  
Kenshin made contact with the man's right arm sending him flying from the ring. "Winner Himshin, Kenura!" The announcer called holding Kenshin's arm up. The man started to pick himself up and Kenshin got his arm back from the announcer and helped the man up. "Need a break?" The announcer asked Kenshin after the man got to his feet. Kenshin didn't even have time to answer. "Can I have two new contestants?! Come on up here!" He began rattling off two names. He wanted to keep this thing going.  
  
Kenshin helped the man out of the ring and then helped him sit down near Kaoru and the others. To Kenshin's surprise the man began to laugh. "Can it really be you?" He asked Kenshin. "I thought you might have done that to yourself…" he pointed to Kenshin's left cheek "…to just make you look like the Battòsai but you're really him aren't you!" He seemed really excited as he spoke making Kenshin blushed, the man laughed louder. "I thought so. I worked under Katsura also. I thought I saw you once but you were blushing just like that and I didn't think it could possible be you! But it was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oro…?"  
  
The man laughed again. "It was you. Kenura Himshin? Is that the best name you could come up with?" The man laughed again. "All I knew was your last name was Himura and after your friend here said your real name it was easy to put two and two together." Kenshin sighed and gave an annoyed look toward Sano who just shrugged.  
  
The man rose. "I've fought the legendary hitokiri." He gave a content sigh. "And he said that my sword style was perfect." He smiled and bowed. "Thank you for an entertaining and quite an informational fight. I shall try to get my speed up." He laughed. "Although it will never match yours!"  
  
Kenshin returned the bow. "Thank-you." The two stood and with a slight nod the man left the building. 


	4. Kenshin Uses The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

School is almost out!! Now I will have more time to work on my fanfics!!! (beams happily) /Zig-zag's mom/: I don't think so! You're getting a job this summer! /Zig-zag/: OH NO!!! (Runs away and hides) You think life would be easier after you graduate from high school…. (sigh)  
  
I love Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
misenagi – Yeah I love it when Kenshin turns red. I LOVE IT!!! I wrote a fanfic once and when I was rereading later in time I notice the whole story was mostly about Kenshin blushing. (He's so cute!)  
  
shiver – I'm not worthy!!!!! Thank-you for your comment!! I actually didn't think anyone would like this story. But you said it was the best! (Cries)  
  
Ms. Zeal – I was thinking about answering your question about why the guy was holding back with something like this: Because he was testing to see if Kenshin was really the Battòsai. But I decided to tell the truth which is this: When I went back though the chapter it seemed too short so I added that in. I don't know why I had the other man holding back I guess I wanted Kenshin to realize that the guy was holding back and not the other way around. Or I could just be weird.  
  
Chapter 4 – Kenshin Uses The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu  
  
Kenshin stepped back into the ring. "Okay! Kenura Himshin wants to make some money!" The announcer called out. "Who here will challenge him?!"  
  
"I will!" A tall man dark said as he stepped into the ring.  
  
"You can do it Chikara! Take that arrogant punk down!"  
  
"Come on Chikara! All my money is resting on you!"  
  
"I'll buy you lunch if you beat this guy!" Chikara's friends called.  
  
Chikara gave them a smile and a wave. "You'd better mean that! I'm starving!" He called back to his friends. "Shall we begin?" He said turning back to Kenshin who answered with a nod.  
  
"Begin!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Chikara grabbed his sword but left it sheathed and charged at Kenshin. "Battòjutsu." Kenshin thought mentally. Kenshin fell into his own stance. "This should be interesting." The two charged at each other and both pulled their blades free. A loud clang then a soft thud as Chikara was sent flying backwards. Part of his sword still clutched in his hand the other half clanged quietly next to him on the ground.  
  
Chikara looked up at Kenshin and gasped. He then quickly crawled from the ring with a yell. "Winner!" The announcer called lifting Kenshin's arm into the air. "So who wants to challenge the unstoppable Himshin?"  
  
"I will." A quite voice came from the crowd. A cloaked figure stood up. His face was partly hidden under the hood so his expression was hidden from all. He was tall and had a slender body. The man pushed the black, faded, flowing cape to the side and drew his spotless weapon. Kenshin noted the man's hands they were slender and looked to hold great dexterity.  
  
"Excuse me, but what might your name be?" The announcer asked.  
  
"Kentaro." He said quickly.   
  
"Alright! We have a changer!" He raised his hand. "Ready! Fight!" The singled given both Kentaro and Kenshin stood still staring each other down.  
  
"So he knows enough to not rush in recklessly." Kenshin thought as Kentaro gently placed his left foot over his right moving to the side. Kenshin mirrored Kentaro's movement.  
  
This went on for a few moments. "Well Himshin I guess I will be the one to make the first move." Kentaro announced just before he started to run right toward Kenshin. Kenshin began a counter but was surprised when Kentaro suddenly jumped backwards and to the left just slightly. Kenshin lost his balance a moment as he stopped his attack and dogged Kentaro's blade at the same time.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice rang in his ears. Kenshin quickly gained his balance and looked down at his gi. It had been cut and a small cut was starting to bleed on his chest. Kenshin looked up and saw Kentaro rushing at him again in the same way as before.  
  
This time Kenshin waited until the last possible moment to use his counter. He waited until Kentaro got close enough so that he couldn't jump out of the way and then Kenshin started his own attack. This time Kentaro fell sliding his feet out from under him and kicking Kenshin in the stomach before he fell.  
  
Kenshin staggered back a couple steps as his breath suddenly escaped him from the blow. "Don't step out of the ring!" Yahiko and Sanosuke both yelled as Kenshin stopped just in front of the white marking the edge of the ring.  
  
Kentaro picked himself off the ground quickly and charged at the breathless Kenshin. Kenshin half expected another trick but this time he charged head on. Kenshin quickly found himself in a match of strength between Kentaro as the two fighter's swords quivered in front of them. Kentaro leaned all his weight on his sword trying to push Kenshin back who was still trying to get his breath back. Kenshin took in a quick breath of air and with all his strength bushed Kentaro back. Kentaro jumped back nimbly knowing who was going to win in a match of strength.  
  
Kenshin quickly placed his Sakabato into the ground. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do-Ryu-Sen!" Kenshin yelled and with a quick jerk of his wrist he brought his sword out from the ground sending chucks of dirt and rock at Kentaro.  
  
Kentaro gasped in surprise as he was pelted by the dirt clots and rocks. The force was so strong it sent the slender man flying backwards landing him hard on the ground.  
  
Kenshin stood a moment catching his breath as Kentaro slowly picked himself off the ground. "Oro!" Kenshin cried when Kentaro had finally sat up, his hood back revealing his golden hair. "You're a…"  
  
"…a girl." Kaoru finished.  
  
Kentaro stood. "Yes. My name is Maki." Murmurs were exchanged through the crowd as Maki dusted herself off. "The only rules are: you win if you knock your opponent out of the ring, knock him out, kill him, or they give up. The rule never said a woman couldn't enter." Now that she was speaking more than one word Kenshin caught the slight Irish accent in Maki's voice. Yet her name made Kenshin wonder if she hadn't been born in Japan. She could speak Japanese fluently just her accent and blond hair gave her away. That; and she carried a Japanese sword.  
  
The announcer looked dumbfounded for a moment then cleared his throat. "Yes those are the only rules so this fight will continue."  
  
Maki turned to Kenshin. "So are you going to hold back now?" Kenshin shook his head. "Good. I came here looking for a fight."  
  
This time Kenshin charged first putting Maki on the defense. Maki blocked all of Kenshin's attacks. Maki dogged to her left so Kenshin moved to his right to chase her. He blocked as Maki's blade came suddenly sailing toward him. It seemed to scream as it raced past the air. After Kenshin had blocked the indicial attacked he pushed his weight against the Sakabato pushing Maki backwards.  
  
Maki gave a shout as she trusted her steel toward Kenshin. Kenshin side stepped and Maki's blade hit empty space but she followed through with her attack and ran right in front of Kenshin and as she passed him she kicked his legs out from underneath him. Kenshin slammed into the ground and just barely rolled out from under Maki's next attack as she slammed her sword down where Kenshin had just been laying.  
  
Kenshin jumped to his feet as Maki twirled around ready for Kenshin's next attack. They were both taking quick breaths. Maki charged at Kenshin again and Kenshin began to counter. Like her first attack Maki jumped back as Kenshin had guessed she would do. Quickly changing his defense to offence and struck Maki on her side between her shoulder and hip in mid-jump. Maki sailed through the air and landed on the other side of the ring.  
  
Maki clutched the side Kenshin had hit as she sat up. "You're good. I'm beat." She said clearly out of breath. Her face scrunched and tears began to form in her eyes. "I give."  
  
Again the announcer came over and grabbed Kenshin's arm lifting it in the air and naming him victor. Kenshin watched as a younger girl also with blond hair enter the ring and ran to Maki's side.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Senko I am fine." Maki said as Senko helped Maki to her feet. Catching Kenshin's eye Maki waved. "We must have a rematch sometime!" Maki let out a hiss and grabbed her side. "I'm glad you didn't go easy on me. Thank-you!" With that the two girls left the building before anyone had a chance to talk to them.  
  
Kaoru sighed happily. She hopped that one day Maki and Kenshin would have a rematch so she could see more of what Maki could do. Knowing there was another woman out there who could keep up with Kenshin made her feel less like a tomboy. It also made her wonder how far her own skills could go if she pushed herself hard enough. 


	5. Crimson Regret

A/N – Sorry for such a slow update. I've been very busy lately between scouting for a job, graduation, graduation party planning, working on money problems. Yeah… life has been hectic around here.  
  
I'm TRYING to figure out a plot to this story and I've decided I needed some blood. This is an underground swords fight and like Sano said in the first chapter people could die. However to keep this story a "nice" innocent story I've made this chapter so you don't have to read it. THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ALONE IS R!!!!!!!!! You really won't miss much and perhaps I shouldn't even post this chapter because Kenshin and friends aren't in it very much. It's a chapter to show what happens to others who fight too. So yeah I'm going to shut-up now.  
  
Where would I be without reviewers? /Zig-sag's sister/: Not on an ego trip anymore. /Zig-zag/: (giggle) I love reviewers!  
  
**babika** - Sorry I wasn't able to update very soon and sorry this chapter doesn't have much of Kenshin in it. I promise next chapter will be better! (I swear!)  
  
**misenagi** - I'm glad you like the fight scenes and found it very detailed. That's what I was going for in this story to brush up on my descriptions of fights and it sounds like I'm doing my job! Yeah!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Crimson Regret  
  
Kenshin watched as Maki and Senko made there way from the building. Slowly he scanned the fighters that were left. He could read the fear on their faces as clear as he could read a book. "This will not do." He said mentally and stepped from the ring. "I'll be back later." He said to the confused announcer. The announcer nodded his head thinking after the last bout Kenshin would need a break he called for the next set of fighters.  
  
"What are you doing? Get back in there!" Sano yelled at Kenshin grabbing his shoulders and shaking the peaceful swordsman.  
  
"Orooooo." Kenshin moaned as Sano continued to shake him.  
  
"You're doing great! Why stop now? Don't tell me you're tried!" Sano continued to yell.  
  
Kenshin grabbed one of Sano's wrists to stop the ex-gangster from shaking his brains out of his head. "Sano." He whispered softly yet with urgency to it. "These men are scared. No one will fight me if I keep winning over and over again. Plus I just used the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu what if someone recognizes me?" Sano didn't seem to understand or care. Kenshin let out a tried sigh. "How about we get some lunch?" He suggested knowing Sano would never turn down food.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starved!" Yahiko said excited at the thought of food as he and Kaoru walked up to the two.  
  
Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. "Yes I think getting something to eat would be a good idea."  
  
"What about you Sano?" Kenshin asked getting a hungry growl as an answer.  
  
"Come on! What are we waiting for?!" Sanosuke yelled practically running out of the building. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru followed him out. Together the friends sat and had quite a fest together. Yahiko quickly gobbled down all of his food and rose to his feet.  
  
"I'm heading back." He said as he prepared to leave. He was excited and wanted to watch more of the fights.  
  
"Alright but you be careful Yahiko, you got that." Kaoru warned shaking a finger at the young samurai.  
  
"I know, I know." Yahiko sighed pushing her hand away. "See you later." He said waving as he left. Once out of the restaurant Yahiko ran at a full sprint back to where the fights were being held. He entered and tried to catch his breath as the next two opponents entered the ring.  
  
"Great! Just in time!"  
  
"Two new challengers!" The announcer called out. "Kazuo Ishimaru and Mareo Matsumura." Kazuo was a short man who was about Yahiko's height with jet black hair. What he lacked in height he made up in strength as visible muscles could be seen on him. Yahiko cracked a smile whishing Kenshin was here to see a fighter shorter then himself. Mareo a young man Yahiko guessed to be in his twenties had earthen brown hair. His cold lifeless black eyes held the promise of death to all who dare cross him. He was of average height and build. The two men glared at each other and slowly drew their swords. "Begin!" The announcer called out.  
  
Mareo charged first making a clean sideswipe at Kazuo. Calmly Kazuo slithered out under the attack and then parried the next blow that Mareo sent his way. Kazuo began his own set of attacks next the expression on his face always a calm, cold expression. Mareo's, on the other hand, face showed all that he was thinking. Right now his face was scrunched in a determined, strained position as he tried to predict Kazuo's attacks.  
  
Suddenly in a surprise move Mareo jumped into the air and tried to hit Kazuo's head. Kazuo jumped out of the way of the attack. Mareo landed with a grunt and was momentarily frozen from his missed attack. Kazuo seized the opportunity by sliding his blade down Mareo's back.  
  
Mareo's blood splattered the ground as he screamed out his pain. Kazuo didn't give Mareo anytime to recover as he went in for the kill. Mareo spun around and blocked Kazuo's attack without a moment to spare. Mareo followed through with his attack with a knee to Kazuo's gut.  
  
Kazuo's face went to shock as he gasped for breath, backing away from Mareo. As Kazuo backed up, however, Mareo swung his blade aiming for Kazuo's head. Kazuo yanked his head backwards and the tip of Mareo's blade clipped his chin.  
  
They both stood breathing heavily. The blood slowly dripped down Mareo's back as the crowd cheered the two fighters on. Kazuo wiped his chin with his hand and looked down disgusted at seeing his own blood on his hand.  
  
They charged each other again both letting out fierce battle cries as they did. Their blades clanged together and the two fighters began to dance for their lives. Kazuo and Mareo glared at one another as they tried to push the other back. Mareo dashed to his left trying to make Kazuo lose his balance. Kazuo followed Mareo's movements and dashed to his right their blades pushing against each other as they ran.  
  
Kazuo jumped back separating the two combatants leaving himself completely vulnerable. Mareo charged at Kazuo his sword running through Kazuo's side. Kazuo's eye's widened in pain and he fell on Mareo's shoulder. Mareo's blade came out from Kazuo's back dripping with thick, red blood. Mareo gave his blade a twist causing Kazuo to groan in pain but as he did blood dribbled down from his mouth.  
  
Mareo backed off and allowed Kazuo to slowly slip down off his blade. Kazuo grabbed his side and began to cough. Slow drips of saliva and blood fell from Kazuo's agape mouth as he struggled to his feet. Mareo walked up to the shaking Kazuo to finish the man off but Kazuo wasn't going to give into death that easily. Kazuo nimbly jumped back and slid his blade along Mareo's leg as he did.  
  
Mareo let out a hiss as his pant leg was soon stained crimson. He stood, a little wobbly, and glared at Kazuo who was panting and holding his side. For awhile the two stood, gasping for breath, glaring angrily at one another. Kazuo knees began to buckle and he fell, face first, to the ground. He picked himself up from the ground, blood seeping through his fingers as he cover his wound. His vision was cloudy as Mareo limped over to him and grabbed the back of his head.  
  
Twisting his fingers into Kazuo's hair Mareo pulled the man's head back. Calmly and without emotion, Mareo gently placed his blade to Kazuo's exposed throat. "Wait… I…" Kazuo tried to plead for his life as Mareo ended it by slowly drawing his unforgiving steel back. Kazuo's skin split, his blood spilt, his life ended. Mareo unwound his fingers from Kazuo's hair allowing the dead man's body to fall with a sickening "thunk". The crowd had split reactions. Some gasped, others, others cheered.  
  
Yahiko stood horrified as the announcer ran out and held Mareo's hand up in victory. "He didn't need to kill him." Yahiko growled angrily under his breath. "He won. Wasn't that enough?"  
  
"Not for some people."  
  
Yahiko jumped, he hadn't expected an answer. He turned to see who had spoken to him, it was Maki with Senko at her side. "Maki, you're still here?'" He asked surprised to see her.  
  
She nodded. "I wanted to see how your friend was doing." She looked around. "Where is Himshin-san anyway?" She said looking around. "He hasn't been defeated has he?" She said a little disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No." Yahiko answered, not in a very talkative mode all of a sudden. "He just needed a break."  
  
Maki smiled. "Good I wanted to see him fight again!" Now she sounded excited. Together Maki and Yahiko watched as the ring was 'cleaned' up. "Those are the risks you take when you enter these things." Maki stated absentmindedly.  
  
"But Kazuo was clearly beat!" Yahiko barked at her. "Mareo didn't need to go that far."  
  
"No." Maki agreed. "But there are those who just can't stop killing. It is hard and it takes a very strong person to stop." Now she spotted Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano returning. "A very strong man indeed." She said as she carefully walked over to greet them.


	6. A Plot Almost Emerges

* * *

A/N: I don't know how I did it but in every single story I'm writing at the moment they are all at fighting scenes… I got a little burnt out. I am so glad I decided to make Maki and Senko bigger characters it gave me something new to think about. So this chapter was suppose to come later but hey, it didn't really matter when so I apologies that right now there is no fighting. Also when Maki and Senko are speaking Gallic (did I spell that right? Anyway it's the Irish langue) it is shown as this: insert words here because no one else besides the sisters understand what they are saying.  
  
Reviewers!**Lady Battousai456** - Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter… sorry for the lack of action!  
  
**doc anderson** - Wow… I'm being read all the way in Iraq!!! Thanks for the little history lesson!!! That's so cool! I need to move somewhere with a better library! Anyway as for Yahiko/Senko relation I hadn't really put much thought into that b/c I normally keep everyone paired with who they had in the manga/anime series. Yahiko I wouldn't mind toying with because it took him a while to settle with Tsubame… hmm… you've opened a whole knew idea for this story… at the end of this chapter I will ask the other reviewers and see what they think!  
  
**knightsfairlady** - I had originally wrote that part with Kaoru literally beating Kenshin over the head with a bokken. However, as I read it I noticed that I never had Maki come on to Kenshin in anyway. I had her mostly trying to kill our beloved Rurouni! Even when she is beat she didn't try to flirt with Kenshin. She is too much of a Tomboy for that and when I realized that I just couldn't see Kaoru getting mad. I kept seeing her as I ended up portraying her. I was really sad though as I deleted my 'Kenshin gets his ass kicked by Kaoru' scene. Thanks for the grammar notes. I will have to go back and change that. I didn't have a beta reader for this story and I can never seem to catch my own mistakes. Your comments about me lying made me blush! I really did think I sucked at action and fighting but I seem to be getting good reviews so perhaps I was wrong!

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Plot Almost Emerges  
  
Chou shoved his hands in his pockets trying to keep his excitement counseled. This was finally going to be an assignment he could enjoy. He was to gather information on an illegal swords match and then put a stop to it but not before he had some fun. Finally, a chance to show off his impressive collection, but where to start? As of right now he had no idea where it was being held. It looked as if he was stuck with information gathering right now.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru returned from lunch and began to look for Yahiko who had gone off ahead of them. They were surprised to see Yahiko with Maki and her younger sister Senko. Maki seemed very happy to see them as she hobbled over to great them, mindful of her right side. "Himshin-san!" She bowed and winced a little in the process. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you out of the ring!"  
  
"Baka!" Senko yelled waving her finger at her sister. "The doctor said to take it easy!"  
  
Maki pushed her sister's hand away and ignored her comment. "So are you going to fight again?" Kenshin laughed a little at Maki's eagerness. "Yes, this one still needs to make up some money a friend loss." Kenshin gave Sanosuke a glare.  
  
Maki laughed but tried to stifle it. "Is this your friend?"  
  
"Aa, this is Sagara Sanosuke and Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin said introducing them.  
  
"Maki." Kaoru said her excitement clearly visible. "What style sword do you use."  
  
"The Peters' Style." She said a wide grin on her face. "It was my grandfather's style."  
  
"Peters…" Kaoru repeated the strange word.  
  
"Normally it gets pasted down to the men in our family but my father only had us to past it down to." Maki said motioning to her sister and herself.  
  
The announcer called out a name and Maki looked longingly at the ring. "Oh no!" Senko said sternly. "You're not going back in there."  
  
"I know!" Maki shouted at her sister.  
  
"But you're going to try aren't you!" Senko shouted back. Maki began to yell in a langue that the others around could not understand. Senko understood and started to yell back.  
  
Why do you have to be such a pain! Maki shouted.  
  
Because you'll end up killing yourself if I don't! Senko retaliated. The two siblings continued to fight.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said meekly not sure what to do with the two.  
  
That simple word brought Maki and Senko out of their fight. "Oh… sorry." They said together making everyone else laugh. Maki and Senko looked to each other and began to laugh too. They were being silly.  
  
"So Maki, you guys are foreigners aren't you?" Sanosuke asked after the laughter had died down a little.  
  
"No. We were born and raised in Japan. Our grandfather and his wife came to Japan and had a son, our father, then he married and had us." Suddenly Maki's smile vanished and her eyes were cast downwards. "But it wasn't easy. Our grandfather was killed because he was a foreigner."  
  
Both Yahiko and Kaoru gasped. "Just because he was a foreigner?!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
Senko flinched and moved behind Maki slightly. Yahiko's face turned a slight shade of red when he saw that he had upset Senko. "You see Yahiko," Kenshin took it upon himself to explain "times use to be different and people didn't use to be so… accepting." Kenshin said picking his words carefully.  
  
"Yes, that's why our dad decided to fight in the Bakumatsu."  
  
"You're dad fought during the Revolution?" Kenshin said a little surprised.  
  
"Fought and died!" Senko spat out from behind Maki.  
  
Maki said something southing that Kenshin didn't understand to Senko before she turned back to the group. "Senko never really met our father. She was too young to remember him. Anyway neither of us actually learned the whole technique. Life was hard so I taught Senko what I knew but it was missing a lot so we've mixed the style with forms we made up."  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked earning her a confused look from both Maki and Senko. "I mean to make life hard.  
  
You talk to much! Senko complained.  
  
Maki let out a slow sigh before continuing. "Well like I said. Because of our heritage there were men who wanted us dead. Mother made us cloaks that we wore all the time to hide our identity." She reached behind her neck and put on her hood. "It hid our hair well." She put it back down. "Right at the end of the revolution some men came to our home to…" Maki took a deep breath to steady herself. "…kill us. Mother stayed behind to let my sister and I escape but…" Maki gave an empty smile and a dry laugh "… just because she was a full blooded Japanese, it didn't save her."  
  
"That's awful!" Yahiko yelled angry. "What ever happened to the jerks."  
  
Maki's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, they paid for mother's death." Kenshin saw Maki's hand turn into a shaking fist. Maki's fingers loosened and a smile returned to her face. "Well, Himshin-san don't you think you should be getting in the ring now?" Maki said just as there was a ring-out.  
  
"Yeah! Kens… Kenura!" Sanosuke said with a smile. "We still need more money before we can make it back to Tokyo."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Alright. Alright." Kenshin slowly made his way to the ring. The announcer seemed glad to see him.  
  
"Ah! The undefeated Himshin, Kenura has returned! Who will challenge him!" He called out to the crowd.  
  
Chou rung his hands together excitedly as he made his way toward to the stage. "Undefeated huh? We'll see about that!" He whispered excitedly as he pushed a man aside giving him a clear view of the ring. He saw a redhead and the announcer standing in the center awaiting for someone to come forward. Both had their backs to him. "Hm… that Kenura guy looks just… like… the… Battòsai…" Chou could feel his heart drop right to the pit of his stomach as Kenshin moved his head slightly to the side exposing his scar to Chou's view. "DAMN IT!" Chou practically screamed as realization sunk in. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could beat Kenshin.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Chou hissed under his breath pointing a threatening fingerer at an oblivious Kenshin. "How dare you show up in this place!? How am I suppose to have any fun if you're here?!" Chou could feel his face turning red. Then an interesting thought passed his mind. "When I give the word this place is going to be raided." Chou smirked. "And the Battòsai would be caught in the middle of it all!"  
  
Kenshin sneezed. "Why do I have this funny feeling someone is plotting against me?" Slowly Kenshin turned his head as Chou ducked behind a fat man. "Hm, I swore I felt something…" Kenshin left the thought at that because a challenger had finally entered the ring.  
  
Chou stuck his head out from the fat man. "Oh yes! This mission might still be fun after all! I wonder what Saito will think when I tell him where I caught the Battòsai! If the Battòsai is here… that means." Chou looked around the area until he spotted Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru all watching Kenshin fight. "Roster-head is here too!" Chou rubbed his hands together excitement and anticipation growing inside him.

* * *

A/N: Now a question for reviewers!!! doc anderson has suggested that I make a little romance between Yahiko and Senko. What I want to know is what everyone else thinks! I'm really curious! Please if you review (and you better!!! jk) send in a vote! Tell me if you would like to see: romance between Yahiko and Senko, nothing to happen between the two, or you want to be surprised!!!! PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Back To Fighting

A/NL: I have done something incredibly stupid. I named two different people the same name. I know in real life people have the same names but in a story it helps if that doesn't happen. I can't believe I did this but I named the first person Kenshin fights (the guy who was suppose to be like Sano) and the winner of the fight to the death in Chapter 5 both Haruko. Let me explain how this happened. I can NEVER think of good names off the top of my head so whenever one happens to pop in there I wrote it down. So I have this small list of names. Lately I've been taking random names at the bottom of this list and putting them in the story. Well wanting something different I took the very first name off the top, which was Haruko, and use it in chapter 5.… however, I had forgotten I already used that name. (Stupid!!!!!) Anyway as soon as I get a chance I'm changing the Haruko in chapter five to Mareo. Also the reviewers have spoken and they would like to keep romance out of this story! So I will comply! Also for being such an idiot I reward those who will keep reading with an extra chapter!!!!! Two chapters updated at once!!! Come on! You have to forgive me after that !!! Right?  
  
REVIEWERS!!!  
  
**pthfindr** - Sorry but in the next chapter the story goes a little deeper but my goal is to keep it really light so don't worry it will get back to it's light goofiness after the next chapter. Yes! Kenshin kicks major ass!!!!  
  
**Ms. Zeal** - I don't think Saito would be very happy seeing Kenshin in jail on the charge of fighting in an illegal tournament either. Especially for two reasons: 1. He wants to fight and kill Kenshin himself (or so he says) and Kenshin won't fight him but he will fight those obviously less skilled then himself. 2. Right now Kenshin and the others are suppose think he is dead. As for what Kenshin would do if the police do show up… you'll have to wait and see!  
  
**megume** - Sorry to tell you this but Haruko (now known as Mareo) will not be making any sort of entrance. Chapter 5 – Crimson Regret had a separate rating of R and it was written as a chapter that could be skipped so those who don't read R could skip that chapter but still know what's going on. Also even if Maki and he had a past, technically, killing someone in an illegal swords match wouldn't be considered legal. So Maki sounds familiar ah? That's because it's my favorite name on that short little list I mentioned earlier and I just LOVE to use it!! Actually I thought more people would recognize the name Senko before they recognized Maki. I used both names in my story The Wind's Revenge but Senko was a more developed character in TWR then Maki was.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Back to Fighting  
  
"HIAAAEEE!" The man screamed rushing at Kenshin. Kenshin blocked the attack and the man tried to aim for Kenshin's head. Blocked again. He swung for Kenshin's right leg. Blocked again. He tried the hip. Blocked again. The neck was next. Blocked again. "AH!" The man yelled frustrated. Angry the man let out a bunch of quick attacks putting no thought behind them.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Losing your temper in a fight won't help you win." He said calmly blocking all the attacks. The man ignored Kenshin's good advice. "Plus you don't pay enough attention to your surrounding when you do that." Now the man stopped and looked dumbly at Kenshin. Slowly he looked down and saw that Kenshin had maneuvered him out of the ring during all of his attacks.  
  
"Winner Kenura!" The announcer ran up and grabbed Kenshin's arm lifting it into the air once again. "Who will…"  
  
"I will." A smooth voice called out. From the crowd emerged a well groomed man in a western uniform. He had long, rough hair that was tied back in a low pony tail the fell at the man's shoulder's blades. He stood a good head above Kenshin. He calmly removed his jacket and undid a couple buttons around his sleeves and upper neck. He handed his jacket over to a little bit of a shorter man who in returned handed him a sword. The sword was a stunning red and black marbled pattern and the hilt was made from some kind of fine gold. He un-sheathed the sword and handed the scabbard back to the man that held his jacket. All of this was done in quick, smooth, and pierce movements. Just by that Kenshin could tell this man was a talented swordsman.  
  
This new opponent politely came forward and bowed introducing himself to Kenshin. "My name is Ryo. I shall be your opponent for this match."  
  
Kenshin returned the bow. "My name is Kenura." With the formalities out of the way both Kenshin and Ryo dropped into fighting stances. Ryo was the first to charge aiming an upward strike for Kenshin's head. Kenshin twisted away from the attack and swiftly went in for his own attack; aiming for Ryo's side. Ryo tried to slide out of the way of the attack but wasn't fast enough. Ryo stepped back a few steps clutching his side but an unnerving smirk was on his face.  
  
"What's he so happy about?" Yahiko voiced annoyed by Ryo's smile.  
  
"Because, he hit Kenura." Maki said emotionlessly. Just then Kenshin let out a cry; his left shoulder bleeding.  
  
"BUT HOW!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Ryo could have avoided Kenshin attack." Maki explained. "That much was obvious. Ryo used Kenura's own strength and Sakabato against him."  
  
"That makes no sense!" Sanosuke yelled angrily at Maki.  
  
Maki continued ignoring Sanosuke's outburst. "Ryo purposely used an attack that would leave him wide open. He wanted Kenura to hit him and when Kenura did Ryo placed his blade on Kenura's shoulder. When Kenura's attack sent him flying back it also sent Ryo's blade flying as well. But there is one thing I don't understand. Even if Kenura's blade is a Sakabato and his attack wasn't a direct hit it should still hurt like hell." Maki reached down and rubbed her right side. "I'm not THAT weak." She added a bit angrily.  
  
Ryo fell into another stance. Kenshin pushed his throbbing shoulder to the back of his mind and fell into another fighting stance. Again Ryo attacked first. He held his sword in his right only and swung it toward Kenshin; leaving his whole left side wide open. Instead of dodging under the attack as last time Kenshin blocked Ryo's attack. The force of the two blades clashing together was too strong for Ryo to hold his sword with just his right hand and it fell to the ground. Once Ryo was unarmed Kenshin struck him square in the chest sending Ryo flying backwards and landing on his stomach. Kenshin's Sakabato vibrated slightly after the attack as Ryo immediately picked himself off the ground.  
  
"Ah! So that's it!" Maki said slapping her hands together.  
  
"What's it?" Kaoru said utterly confused and worried over Kenshin.  
  
"Ryo has armor on."  
  
Ryo quickly retrieved his dropped sword and fell into another stance. He charged quickly aiming for Kenshin's other shoulder, this time leaving nothing open. Kenshin ducked under the attack then tried his own attack at Ryo's leg but connected with Ryo's blade. Ryo spun in a quick circle holding his blade out in front of him. Kenshin jumped back to avoid being cut by Ryo's sharp steel.  
  
Kenshin rushed in when Ryo lost momentum aiming for his legs again. Ryo jumped up to avoid the attack. Ryo swayed to the left and right trying to confuse Kenshin but he was no where near the speed that Aoshi had used and Kenshin saw right though the attack. Kenshin parried Ryo's attack then went to hit Ryo's leg but Ryo crouched down and Kenshin's Sakabato hit his side instead.  
  
Again the Sakabato vibrated in Kenshin's hands and Ryo took the opportunity to run his sword through Kenshin's right shoulder. Kenshin quickly moved out of the way of the attack but not fast enough to not get nicked on the side of his arm. As his blood slowly dripped down his arm Kenshin looked Ryo over carefully.  
  
Ryo fell into a stance and prepared to attack again. With a graceful leap Kenshin launched himself into the sky. The crowd gasped in awe as Kenshin rose to an unbelievable height. "Ruy Sie Sen!" Kenshin cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
As Kenshin made his rapid flight downwards Ryo's expression turned to horror as he realized that he couldn't avoid the next blow. Kenshin hit Ryo's shoulder; hard. Ryo gasped as he heard the cracking as the armor under his clothing shattered. Kenshin's blade went through to Ryo's shoulder and the sound of his bones breaking met Ryo's ears.  
  
Kenshin landed gracefully on his feet just a few feet from Ryo who had fallen to his knees tenderly grasping his right shoulder. His katana fell from his grip. His eyes shut in pain. His breath hissing out between his teeth, Ryo seemed defeated. But Ryo wasn't done yet. He opened his eyes, gently grasped his sword in his weakened grip, gritted his teeth, and with a burst of strength he rose to his feet. Sweat ran down his face and neck, his hair sticking to the back of it. Wincing Ryo placed his sword in this left hand and prepared himself.  
  
Kenshin watched patiently waiting for Ryo to prepare himself. Ryo's katana was wobbling in his left hand as he tried to hold it. When Ryo seemed ready Kenshin made the first move. Kenshin easily struck the blade out from Ryo's hand and it went sailing out of the ring. Next Kenshin struck Ryo's now unprotected stomach sending him flying out of the ring. Ryo fell to the ground momentarily stunned then turned to the side and coughed up a few flecks of blood.  
  
The announcer ran up to Kenshin and, mindful of his injuries, raised his arm in victory once more. "Winner! Kenura!!" Quietly so the crowd wouldn't hear he asked Kenshin. "Will you be able to fight again?" Kenshin gave him a small nod. "Alright everyone! Kenura will be back as soon as he gets his injuries check out so don't call him out just yet!!" The crowd began to cheer and Kenshin could feel his face turning slightly red when they began to chant his name.  
  
Kenshin was immediately pummeled by Kaoru as he exited the ring. "OH KENSHIN!" She yelled forgetting to use his fake name as she fell into him knocking both of them down to the ground.  
  
"Ah! That hurts Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin yelled from his position on the ground.  
  
"You big baby." Maki mocked as she hobbled over. She reached down and pulled Kenshin up on his feet. "Honestly you did more damage to me then how much your complaining about these little scratches!" Maki said poking the so called 'scratches' making Kenshin wince.  
  
"Kenura you should see a doctor." Yahiko said staring at Kenshin's injuries.  
  
Maki pointed over her shoulders to the group that had gathered around Ryo. "Sorry but that's the only doctor I found around here. I mean you could go to some other doctor and explain what you where doing when you got these." She said poking Kenshin's injuries once again. "Or you could wait your turn for him." She motioned over to her shoulder to a man looking over Ryo's injuries. "Or you could let Senko here take a look at you." She patted her sister on her head. "My sister is the best doctor I ever had!" Senko blushed deeply. Maki completely oblivious grabbed Kenshin's gi and pulled it down to expose his shoulder.  
  
"MAKI!!" He shouted turning red as he tried to pull it back up.  
  
"Ah gees! You have to have it looked at!" She said as she looked over his shoulder. Again she poked it, however, this time she did it gently and a serious look had crossed her face.  
  
"Maki." The strained voice of Kaoru broke her concentration. "What do you think your doing?" It didn't go unnoticed that Kaoru's fists were clenching and unclenching.  
  
Maki laughed and quickly pulled Kenshin's sleeve back up. "Nothing! Just making sure it wasn't too serious. Why don't we find some place… uh… less crowed to dress them." As Maki spoke she moved behind Kenshin to put him in-between herself and Kaoru. She gently tugged on Kenshin's arm so he would follow her.  
  
The only nearby place could find was an empty alleyway. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Maki stood at the openings making sure no one would intrude on Senko and Kenshin. "You know Kenshin you don't have to do this. You could find a real doctor to look at your wounds." Senko said as she slid the pack she had on her back off.  
  
"That's alright." Kenshin sighed as he sat down so Senko could reach his shoulder. He pushed down his sleeves. As Maki had done earlier Senko looked carefully at in and with a little more tenderness then Maki poked it slightly.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't let some stranger be looking at my wounds." She opened her bag and took out a small jar. "It won't need any stitches." She said as she unscrewed the lid.  
  
"A new doctor is a stranger no matter where you go." Kenshin said as Senko reached into the bag again to pull out some bandages. "Besides this one trust you and your sister enough."  
  
"It's a family medicine." She said showing him the contents of the jar. It was a fowl smelling cream with a strange green tint to it. "It helps stop bleeding." She said as she put some on her fingers. "This will sting." And sting it did. Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut tight as she massaged the medicine into the cut. "How can you trust us when you barely know us." Senko said as she finished.  
  
"You've given this one no reason not to trust you." Kenshin answered as she pulled out another bottle.  
  
"This will help take the pain away; it's like a coolant." She explained as she dabbed a little on the wound making the hot, fiery pain in Kenshin's shoulder disappear almost immediately. Senko then began to bandage his shoulder as she spoke. "But, there are so many things that you don't know about us. There are so many secrets you don't understand."  
  
"This one knows you are very family oriented and you have a good deal of honor and respect to want to help someone who fought and hurt your sister. This one can guess that you and your sister have a good amount of dignity and love each other very much." A small smile came on Kenshin's lips. "And you learned medicine from your sister."  
  
Senko stopped what she was doing. "How did you know that?" She asked eyes wide in wonder.  
  
"When you first looked at this one's injuries you did the same thing your sister did. Also this one could tell Maki had some medical background when she looked it over. This one just guessed that she must have taught you."  
  
"Ah." She tied off the bandage. "It's done, next." Kenshin pulled up that sleeve and pulled down his right. Again Senko looked at the cut but this wasn't as deep as the other and it had already stopped bleeding. She pulled yet another bottle out of her bag. She popped the cork and a familiar sent meet Kenshin's nose.  
  
"Ah, a cleaner." He said as Senko once more looked up at him in surprise. "This one use to sell medicine… a long time ago." He added sadly. "See, there are secrets you don't know about this one. So we're even."  
  
Senko gave a small smile. "Yes this is a cleaner. I didn't use it last time because the other medicine already has cleaner in it." She pulled a white rag from her pocket and shook it out. "It's clean, see." Kenshin nodded and she poured some of the liquid in the bottle onto the rag and then blotted Kenshin's injury clean. She then applied the coolant before wrapping it in the bandages. "There! All done!" Kenshin pulled his gi back in place as Senko yelled to the others that it was alright to come back out now.


	8. Sister Trouble

Chapter 8 - Sister Trouble  
  
The group made their way back inside and began to watch the next couple fights. Senko found it hard to see around the other spectators as they gathered around to watch the fights. "Can you see anything Yahiko?" She asked after she tried to jump over the head of a rather large man that was standing in her way.  
  
"No." Yahiko growled unhappily as he sifted from foot to foot trying to get a better view.  
  
"Let's go find a better spot." She said walking off with Yahiko at her heels. "We're headed over there!" She yelled to the others so they wouldn't be worried. Yahiko and Senko pushed their way though the crowds trying to get to a better view.  
  
"Hey I can see over here!" Yahiko yelled and Senko soon joined him as they pried throw the elbows of people in order to see the stage. The became so engrossed with the fight they were watching they never noticed Ryo coming up from behind them. His arm was in a sling and he looked them both over carefully before grabbing Yahiko's shoulder, with his good hand, and pulling him back. "Hey! What's the big idea!" He yelled; angry for missing the fight.  
  
"Are you with that Kenura fellow?" Ryo asked casually.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Yahiko snapped as he wiggled his way out of Ryo's grasp. Ryo gave a nod to a tall, big, brown haired man on his left. The man smiled and with a grace that seemed impossible for a man his size he grabbed Senko's arm and pulled her to him. "Hey…"  
  
"Yahiko don't!" Senko hissed as a dagger was soon placed at her throat.  
  
"I want this keep quiet, got it kid." Ryo said to Yahiko. "Now you go tell your friend to meet me outside for a rematch." He gave another nod to the man that held Senko and they began to walk away.  
  
Yahiko let out a string of cusses as he ran back to Kenshin and the others. "Kenshin!" He yelled urgently, yet quietly.  
  
"Yahiko, what's wrong?" Kenshin said as everyone turned around.  
  
"It's Senko! Ryo grabbed her and he's threatening to kill her if you don't have a rematch outback!" He said in one breath.  
  
"That bas…" Sanosuke started to say but coked on his words when he was pushed aside by Maki as she ran passed him. Maki, who had just been limping, ran with dexterity as she quickly maneuvered her way around the people making her way to the back. Kenshin took off after her leaving Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru to catch up. Kenshin was a lot faster then Maki but she was able to weave her way around faster and wasn't able to catch up before she fly outside.  
  
"Ryo!" She screamed once outside and seeing him leaning against a wall; a smug smile on his face. Senko was still held, dagger to her throat, by the other man just to the left of Ryo.  
  
"You're not Kenura."  
  
Maki had her hand clutched tightly around her katana. "Let…my…sister…go." She said, venom growing more and more in her voice as she spoke the words.  
  
"You're not who I want." Ryo continued ignoring Maki. "But I guessed you would come so I found someone who was quiet angry when he found out he was defeated by a girl instead of a man." Ryo snapped his fingers and from the rooftops above dropped a man who Maki recognized as someone she had defeated before she had fought Kenshin.  
  
The man's long black hair whipped wildly behind him as he fell. His sword was already drawn as he tried to strike Maki down as he landed. Maki, without effort, stepped away from the attack and the man struck the ground instead. The man rose to his feet his hair falling halfway down his back, he was bulky and he stood at the same height as Maki did. Maki stared at him with cold eyes. "I beat you before, what makes you think I can't beat you again?" She pulled her blade from it's black scabbard and the blade gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
The man smiled. "Because you are injured."  
  
"You; have no pride." Maki said as she ran towards him blade raised.  
  
Kenshin rushed through the doors leading outside. The scene before him took him by surprise. Maki stood, her back to a bleeding corpse, and blood trailing down her blade. "Now you will release my sister." She was speaking to Ryo who didn't seem to amused anymore. His face set in angry as Maki approached him. "Let my sister go." She repeated. Just then Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru made there way out.  
  
"Oh my…!" Kaoru screamed putting her hand over her mouth when she saw the man lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Ryo moved his eyes to the growing group of onlookers. "I want to kill Kenura. Not you." Ryo reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a pistol. "You take another step and I'll shoot you." He turned toward Kenshin then aimed the gun at him. "You embarrassed me in there!" He shouted angrily at Kenshin. "I was showing off the strength of my new armor to potential buyers and you smashed it to pieces. You cost me a fortune!" A cruel smile came over his lips. "As payback I'm going to take your life!"  
  
"You entered the ring on your will. You took the risk that your armor would fail by stepping in. It is not the fault of this one."  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Ryo yelled as he fired the gun. Everyone gasped in fear as the bullet sailed towards Kenshin. Using his beyond godlike speed Kenshin moved himself from the bullets path. As everyone stared in wonder at Kenshin coming out unharmed Maki used the distraction to pushed herself up against the man that held her sister.  
  
She had him pushed up against the wall her blade pressed dangerously at his throat. "Let go." Maki hissed. The man dropped the dagger and it clattered to the ground. Then he let go of Senko who squirmed her way out from in-between her sister and her captor. Her sister out of danger Maki brought up her free hand and punched the guy in the nose. He sank to the ground, crying out, and holding his broken nose.  
  
Ryo saw his plan falling apart in front of him and fired once more at Kenshin. Kenshin dodged the bullet and ran towards Ryo. With a blinding light Kenshin struck Ryo's arm with the Sakabato. The gun fell to the ground as Ryo fell to his knees clutching his injured arm. "Now I suggest you leave here." Kenshin said coldly as he picked up the gun and tossed it into the air. As it descended Kenshin flipped the blade of his Sakabato and with four quick swipes the pistol landed in four different pieces. "Don't you dare try to harm any of my friends again." He said as he turned his back to the opened mouth Ryo.  
  
Suddenly Ryo began to scream as if he was being attacked. Kenshin whirled around to find his attacker to be none other then Maki. "How dare you!" She practically growled. "How dare you even TOUCH my sister." She had a good hold of Ryo's hair and had pulled his head back. Her blade was touching his throat; drawing a small river of blood from the tip. "Feel what you did to her!" She screeched. "Do you like it?" She twisted her sword slightly making Ryo whimper for his life.  
  
"Maki! Stop this!" Kenshin yelled to her.  
  
Maki looked to Kenshin with hate filled eyes. For a moment they stared at each other until Maki clicked her tongue and pushed Ryo backwards and letting her grip on his hair go. "If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." She threatened as she quickly flipped her sword's blade and smacked Ryo's shoulder that was injured by Kenshin earlier with the blunt of her sword with all the strength she had. Ryo's pupils dilated and he fell forward unconscious.  
  
"Maki!" Senko cried running and latching herself onto her sister's leg. Maki placed her hand on Senko's head before turning to face the others.  
  
"You… you killed him." Kaoru stuttered as she tried not to look at Maki's first victim.  
  
"Yes." No sorrow or regret was on Maki's voice.  
  
"Earlier when you said those man who killed your mother got what they deserved. You killed them didn't you?" Sanosuke asked as Maki pulled a black rag from her pocket and wiped her blade clean.  
  
"Yes." Still no emotion. "Are you surprised?" She said as she sheathed her weapon. "I'm sorry for exposing you to all of this. I am sorry my sister was used to lure you out here Kenura." She and Senko went back inside alone.  
  
Kenshin and the other's followed them inside leaving the man with the broken nose to clean up the 'mess' outside. Kenshin was the first to approach the two. "You don't have to run from us." Kenshin said trying to sound merry.  
  
"You saw what I did." Maki said with her eyes downwards. "I just killed someone! That's doesn't bother you?!" She still couldn't bring herself to look Kenshin in the eye.  
  
"True," Kenshin said sadly "but if your sister hadn't been in danger would you've done it?" Maki shrugged. "I don't think you would have."  
  
"You don't know who I am! I just met you!" She said to the ground.  
  
"This one knows because you won't look me in the eye." Kenshin said seriously. "You're ashamed." Maki didn't say anything. "You're a good person Maki. This one can tell. You just need to stop killing." He patted her softly on the shoulder and Maki did something he wasn't expecting… she crumpled to the ground at his touch. "Oro?"  
  
"Ow… pain!!!!" Maki moaned from her spot on the ground.  
  
'YOU IDIOT!" Senko hollered. "I knew you'd hurt yourself." Senko walked up and gave her sister a small smack to the side of Maki's head. "And after you were complaining about Kenura acting like a baby!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Hey! It was to save you!" Maki yelled at her sister.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You still hurt yourself! You moron!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I'm the moron!? Miss I'm going off by myself to get a better view!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I wasn't alone! I was with Yahiko!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You're annoying!" Maki jumped to her feet.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Well you can't take care of yourself!" Senko put up her fists.  
  
"Um… people are starring you two." Kaoru's warning fell on death ears.  
  
"I can too take care of myself!" Maki shouted.  
  
"ORO!!!!" Kenshin cried as the two siblings began a fist fight with him in the middle.  
  
"Hey you two nock it off!" Kaoru yelled trying to help Kenshin out of the fight. "Help me you two!" She yelled looking back at Sanosuke and Yahiko who had fallen doubled over in laughter. "How dare you laugh over something like this!" Kaoru yelled at the two rolling up her sleeves as she moved toward them.  
  
"We weren't laughing Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled throwing up his hands in self-defense. The lie didn't work and Kaoru pounded the both of them on the head. Then a new laughter could be heard. Senko and Maki had stopped fighting and along with Kenshin they and a few of the crowd were laughing.  
  
"Hey! No fighting outside of the ring!" The announcer called angry at being ignored. This brought on a whole new wave of laughter. 


	9. Enter Chou

A/N: Hi everyone! Well I've decided to get this story moving along for a couple of reasons. ONE! This was starting to get annoying to write… I really get bored sometimes writing fight scenes. TWO! I'm guessing fight scenes get pretty boring to read after awhile. THREE! I don't think this is one of my best stories. I liked the idea… I just wrote it really bad. FOUR! Mom has found out I've been working on fanfics instead of my own stories and is getting on my case to stop writing them. FIVE! I want to get it done before it gets too long!  
  
Just one more note! Remember when Senko and Maki talk in Gaelic (did I spell that right? Oh well it's the Irish langue) their speech is in insert text here.   
  
YEAH FOR REVIEWERS WHO SEEM TO LIKE THIS STORY!  
  
Ms. Zeal - I try to update fast. I just don't understand how you can update your story Darkness of the Heart of the Sword SO FAST! And have such long chapters! Not to mention IT'S SO GOOD! (sigh) I'm so slow at updating and my chapters always seem so short! I just don't understand how you do it!  
  
Tiger of the Sonicboom - You think this story is weird! Heh! I'm taking that as a compliment! So you think your weird huh? Nobody is weirder then ME! I have conversations with myself. I even have split personalities called Inner Zig-zag and Outer Zig-zag! BUW HA HA HA! Beat that! -jk-  
  
Chapter 10 - Enter Chou  
  
Chou watched Kenshin fight in a couple more fights and let his men fall into their positions around the building. The fights were really short; it was obvious Kenshin was out of everyone's league. After Kenshin had knocked yet another man out of the ring Chou prepared himself to start the signal.  
  
The announcer ran up to Kenshin and once more rose his arm in victory. "Who can stop the unstoppable Himshin Kenura? Are there anymore challengers brave enough to take him on?"  
  
"I am." A cocky, pleased sounding voice echoed out. Kenshin turned to see who the familiar sounding voice belonged to and felt himself surprised to see Chou standing there. "But I'm not just challenging him." Chou gave a smirk. "I'm challenging everyone in here." A uproar begin as angry shouts were shot up at Chou. "Good luck getting out of this one Himura." Chou took a whistle that hung around his neck and blew into it in three quick bursts. Suddenly from all directions police emerged through the doors.  
  
"DAMN YOU BROOM HEAD!" Sano called up through the panicked mob that had instantly formed. "Why'd ya have to go and do that!?"  
  
Chou merely laughed. "I'll tell you why after you've moved into your cell Rosterman!"  
  
"WHY YOU!" Sano moved to pound Chou but Kenshin grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not now Sano we have to get out of here!" He looked around for Kaoru and Yahiko but he couldn't find them. He grabbed both of Sanosuke's arms. "Where's Miss Kaoru and Yahiko?" Sanosuke scanned the crowd and spotted them.  
  
"Over there! Oh man! They're going to be arrested!" He yelled as he saw a police officer running towards their friends. Together the two ran off to help their friends.  
  
"Hold it right there!" The officer yelled to Kaoru and Yahiko. Yahiko grabbed his shinai and rushed at the officer with a yell. Yahiko landed a hit to the officer's stomach and the man began to cough. Yahiko quickly positioned himself behind the man and landed a hard blow to the back of his head. The man fell to the ground just as Kenshin and Sano were able to push themselves threw the crowd to their friends.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Yahiko stuck out his chest. "Of course we are! I'm hear after all."  
  
Sanosuke opened his mouth to send out an insult when Kenshin stopped him. "Where's Maki and Senko?"  
  
Everyone looked around them as the ruckus grew louder and louder and the crowd became more pussy. "I don't see them anywhere!" Kaoru yelled over the noise.  
  
"Do you think they got arrested?" Sano asked as he was elbowed hard in the back. "HEY WATCH IT!" He yelled turning to the man that had hit him and hitting him back. As the man fell back into more people Sano addressed his friends. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Yahiko was pushed. "How!" He pushed back. "Everyone is going crazy!" All four were being pushed around and moving proved to be difficult.  
  
"That's it! I'm making us a path!" Sano yelled angrily as he began to push people out of his way. "Where's the doors."  
  
"They will be block!" Kenshin shouted over the noise. Just then someone tugged on his hair. "OW!" Kenshin yelled his eye's watering. Another person stepped on Kaoru's foot making her cry out. Yahiko got an elbow to the back of his head. Someone got shoved into Sanosuke. Everyone was very upset when a yell echoed through the building.  
  
"BATTOSAI!" Everyone's eyes moved up and there standing on a window sill was Maki. In her hand was a rope which she threw down to the small group. Kaoru grabbed the rope first and was pulled up. Next was Yahiko. As Maki lowered the rope once more an officer finally spotted them in their escape.  
  
"HEY! YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled as he tried to push his way toward Sanosuke and Kenshin.  
  
"Get going Sano!" Kenshin yelled as Maki tried to pull him up.  
  
"What about you?" He shouted back as he began to climb the rope to save Maki the trouble of trying to pull it.  
  
"This one will be fine." Kenshin answered confidently.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid." Sano called back as he quickly climbed the rope and jumped from the window.  
  
"Here Himura!" Maki yelled down as she began to lower the rope but it wasn't necessary. Just as the officer reached Kenshin he jumped high into the air and gracefully landed next to Maki on the window sill. The officer's mouth dropped and Maki stared wide-eyed. "Never mind then…" She said climbing down the latter propped up against the wall and down to the ground where the others were waiting. Once everyone's feet were on the ground the group ran far from the battle.  
  
After they felt they were far enough away they slowed their pace and Kenshin finally got to asked the question he had been wanting to ask. "How did you know I was the Battòsai?"  
  
Maki giggled a little. "It wasn't that hard to tell. You had red hair, a cross shaped scar on your left check, used the Hiten Mitsurugi, and your name! Who came up with that one!" Maki burst out laughing as Kenshin gave Sanosuke a death glare.  
  
"So you knew the whole time?" Kaoru asked once Maki had gained a little more control over herself.  
  
"Yes, but I figured you had a good reason for not wanting everyone to know who you where. So I just played along." She looked over to Kenshin. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be able to walk around with out our cloaks. Thank-you so much."  
  
"Yes thank-you." Senko added.  
  
"This one did nothing that is worth thanking." Kenshin said casting his eyes to the ground.  
  
Maki's hand went up and she back-handed Kenshin's head. "BAKA!" She yelled as Kenshin fell to the ground. (A/N: Baka means idiot. I try to keep my stories mostly English but sometimes I can't help myself)  
  
Kaoru ran and tried to shake Kenshin out of his stupor. "Kenshin!"  
  
"My name is Himshin, Kenura; that it is." Kenshin mumbled as his eyes continued to swirl.  
  
###  
  
Chou looked over the men that they had arrested looking for Kaoru, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Yahiko. "Where are they?" He mumbled going from cell to cell. He sighed knowing that they must have gotten out. "Oh well. Old shit-face should be happy with this anyway." He walked off to fill out the rest of the reports. The boring old reports.  
  
###  
  
"So where are you going?" Senko asked after the group had started to walk again.  
  
"Tokyo. But this one doesn't think we have all the funds we need to make it to Tokyo." Kenshin sighed out sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maki said confusion clearly written on her face. Kenshin just stared blankly at her. "You fought in so many matches. You should have had enough money to get back to Tokyo before you fought me. Ya might even have enough now to go to Tokyo and back three times!" Maki explained.  
  
"Sano." Kenshin grumbled noticing him trying to sneak off. "Is that true?"  
  
"Well I just figured… well you know… we… uh…" Sano looked up to the sky as he stumbled on his words. "We can travel it style this way!"  
  
"How much money did we win!" Yahiko asked practically jumping up and down.  
  
Kenshin stuck out his hand. "I would like the money I earned." He said losing his clam and friendly manner. Sano sighed but reached into his pocket and pulled out a purse of money. He placed it in Kenshin's hand and Kenshin noticed it was FAR to light for something that was suppose to be holding enough money for three trips to Tokyo. "All of it." Again Sano sighed and gave Kenshin the rest of his money.  
  
"I can't believe you used Kenshin liked that!" Kaoru yelled at Sanosuke.  
  
"What did you think I was going to do with it? Gamble it away?" Sanosuke said as a joke.  
  
"YES!" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO SELFISH!" Kaoru yelled failing her fists at Sano.  
  
"Now, now Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said lowing her fists. "I will forgive Sano if he promises to do a favor when we get back to Tokyo."  
  
Sanosuke's face brightened. "Sure I would!"  
  
"No matter what this one asks?" Kenshin said already knowing what it was.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kenshin! I can't believe you're going to let him off that easy!" Kaoru complained but Kenshin simply laughed at some joke only he knew.  
  
Sister, do you think they are ALWAYS like this? Senko asked Maki.  
  
Maki was trying to stifle a laugh. I don't know. But they are funny aint they?  
  
Aye. Senko watched a few more moments as Kaoru and Yahiko began to fight over something. Ye don't suppose they'll kill themselves do ye?  
  
Maki broke out in laughter. Let's hope not. 


	10. Yahiko's Battle

A/N: How is it I get a writer's block on the second to last chapters on two stories? I just don't get it… ANYWAY! This chapter is DEDICATED doc anderson. Sorry but there was no romance between Yahiko and Senko but that's probably a good thing because I'm not good at romances. But I wrote this chapter with you in mind!  
  
Ms. Zeal - Sano reminds me of my dad. Him hiding the extra money was inspired by my dad sneaking into my room late one night when he thought I was asleep and taking 20 dollars out of my wallet. I asked if he saw my 20 the next day and he denied seeing until I said "I SAW you take it, give it back." He had taken my money to pay off a gambling dept and that's were I got the idea of Sano doing the same thing. Plus I just like seeing Kenshin mad and I'll give him ANY reason to be mad… of course with Kenshin it's REALLY hard to get him mad! Oh… I think you'll like what Kenshin has in store! In this chapter AND the next! (snickers) REVENGE IS SWEET LIKE MILK AND HONEY!  
  
NOTE: I don't think my old symbols for when Maki and Senko are talking to each other are working. So I changed it to this: /insert text here/  
  
Chapter 10 - Yahiko's Battle  
  
Maki and Senko decided to travel a ways with Kenshin and his group. On their walk to the next town they would break for lunch and Kaoru and Yahiko would spar. Everyone would gather around and watch.  
  
"Maki could you do me a favor?" Kaoru asked one afternoon after the group had eaten.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I was wondering if you would spare Yahiko today. It would be good for him to fight someone with a different fighting style." Kaoru explained.  
  
"I would, however," Maki began to shift her weight from foot to foot. "all I have is this." She said motioning to the katana at her side. "That and…" She pulled her blade slightly from her scabbard and it glistened in the afternoon sun. "…I don't think you want Yahiko fighting someone like me." She let her sword fall with a clang. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why not have him fight Senko? She could use practice against fighting someone besides me too."  
  
"That's not a bad idea!" Kaoru said clapping her hands in excitement.  
  
"She'd have to use your bokken. Is that alright?"  
  
"Of course!" So Maki went off to tell her sister and Kaoru went and told Yahiko the change of plans and in a matter of minutes the two youngest members of the travelers were ready to fight.  
  
/Are ye ready?/ Maki asked Senko.  
  
/Are ye sure this be a good idea?/ Senko asked a bit nervous.  
  
Maki laughed. /Don't be nervous. Remember stay lose and calm./ She patted Senko on the head. /Good luck and don't worry so much!/ She removed her hand. "She's ready!"  
  
"Remember Yahiko." Kaoru instructed. "Just try your best and don't let your guard down." Yahiko nodded. "You ready?" Another nod. "Good luck!" Kaoru said as she back out of the way.  
  
Yahiko and Senko stood face to face. Yahiko was just a little taller then her but they could stare into each others eyes with either needing to tip their heads. They bowed politely to each other then fell into their own fighting stances. Yahiko placed his right foot behind him while Senko crouched to the ground slightly and put her left foot behind her. Kaoru raised her hand then let it fall signaling the start of the fight.  
  
Senko remained where she was as Yahiko charged at her with a yell. Jumping back Senko avoided his attack. Yahiko charged again bringing his shinai over his head. Again Senko jumped back away from the attack as Yahiko brought it down with all his might. Yahiko stumbled slightly from the missed blow and Senko took the opportunity to strike. She brought Kaoru's bokken around and struck Yahiko's left arm.  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth and didn't cry out as the attack hit him. Instead he brought his shinai around and graced Senko's shoulder as she jumped back. Senko and Yahiko separated from each other and stared a moment. Then Senko rushed in quickly. Yahiko tried to counter Senko's attack but as he did Senko suddenly jumped to the left slightly.  
  
Yahiko remembered Maki doing the same thing to Kenshin and was able to avoid the initial attack but as he dodged Senko brought her feet out from underneath her kicking Yahiko on his side. The both fell to the ground with a thunk. Senko jumped right back up as Yahiko took an extra moment to get up.  
  
Using the time she had gained by jumping right up Senko rushed in and tried to strike Yahiko's right shoulder but he rolled away from her attack. Yahiko was up by the time Senko recovered from the missed attack.  
  
Senko spun around to face Yahiko and for awhile they both watched each other as each tried to catch their breath. "Wow." Maki exclaimed as the momentary truce came on. "He's good."  
  
"Did you expect him not to be!" Kaoru said proudly. "He has me for an instructor after all!" Maki giggled. "You're sister is very good to." Kaoru added.  
  
"Did you expected her not to be!" Maki said imitating Kaoru. "She has me for an instructor after all!" A yell from Senko turned the two's attention back to the fight.  
  
Senko charged Yahiko and he blocked her attack. Using his strength he knocked Senko back a bit. He charged her but she was able to break his stance. Stunned Yahiko wasn't able to stop her blow to his stomach. Air rushed from him but he kept his mind clamed and was able to bring the tip of his shinai into Senko's stomach. They both stepped back from each other and began to cough.  
  
They regained their breath at the same time and both charged at each other. Their adrenalin rushing through them their weapons clashed together. Yahiko and Senko tried to push each other back each trying to gain on their opponent neither backing down. They glared at each other trying to intimidate the other. Senko jumped back and then charged forward again. Yahiko met her with his own attack. The sound of wood on wood echoed through the area as the bokken flew threw the air.  
  
Senko looked down at her empty hands failure written across her face. She slowly clenched her fists and looked up at Yahiko. Slowly her expression changed and she smiled. "Good-job Yahiko that was really tough!"  
  
Yahiko gave a laugh and itched his nose with his pointer finger. "You weren't bad yourself. That wasn't easy." They both bowed politely to each other as Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Maki walked up.  
  
"You were great Yahiko!" Kaoru said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'd did better then I thought!"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"  
  
"I'm sorry Maki. I lost." Senko said lowing her head.  
  
Maki placed her hand on her sister's chin and raised it. "Don't be like that! You can't win them all! Neither can I. You did great! That fight showed me I need to work on you're defense." Maki told her.  
  
Senko smiled then nodded with gusto. "I'll do better my next fight."  
  
A few days later the group of travelers made it to the next town. Sanosuke had snuck off somewhere. Kaoru had taken Senko shopping because shopping was one thing that bored Maki. She was more then thrilled when Kaoru had offered to take her younger sister shopping. Yahiko had wondered off to see the sights leaving Maki and Kenshin by themselves at the Inn they were staying at.  
  
"It was nice of you to give me and my sister a room Kenshin but you didn't have to do that." Maki said as they sat together playing Go. Neither were quite sure how to play the game and they guessed that they were making up rules that didn't exist. Maki placed a black stone on the board.  
  
"That's alright. After all you did help us quite a bit." Kenshin said referring back to when Maki had helped them escape the police. "Besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known about all this extra money." He place a white stone on the board.  
  
"So how are you getting home?" Maki asked making small talk. "By boat? That would be the fastest and cheapest why I think." She placed another black piece on the board.  
  
"We're taking the train. This one already bought the tickets." Kenshin said as he placed a white piece on the bored with a click.  
  
"The train? Why the train? The boat would be so much faster." Click. "The train makes more stops. It will take an extra three days to get to Tokyo that way."  
  
Kenshin smiled as he laid down a stone capturing some of Maki's men. "This one knows that."  
  
Maki crossed her hands in front of her. "What is it your not telling me?" She said curious.  
  
"Nothing, your turn." Kenshin said still smiling.  
  
"You're a bad liar." Kenshin just smile. Maki sighed knowing that he may be a bad liar but he was good at keeping secrets. "Whatever, I'm bored. Let's just say you win."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Alright. So what about you and Senko. Are you going to come with us?" He asked as they picked up the game.  
  
"No. We have some things we need to do and they aren't in Tokyo."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We're visiting our families graves and honoring those who rest there." Just then Sanosuke stumbled in the room.  
  
"There you are Kenshin!" He wrapped a long arm around Kenshin's neck and pulled him close. Kenshin could smell the liquor on his breath. "Lend me a little money. I have a lucky streak going."  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. "If you have such a lucky streak going you won't need any money, that you won't."  
  
Sanosuke stared blankly for a moment trying to think of something. "It was just one bad toss. Come on. You have plenty!"  
  
"Yes but it's so we can get home! Remember what you did with the last time you carried our traveling money?" Maki placed her hands over her mouth trying to stop her laughter. It came out muffled but still quite loud.  
  
Sanosuke looked up at her. "Hey Maki! We're friends now." All laughter left Maki. "Come on, lend me some money!" Sanosuke let go of Kenshin to go after Maki. "Please!"  
  
"AH! Leave me alone!" Now it was Kenshin's turn to laugh.  
  
In two days time the new group were at the train station pushing Sano onto the train. "NO WAY! This thing sucks out your soul! You guys can ride but I'm taking the boat!"  
  
Everyone was pushing Sanosuke onto the train. "You got your superstitions mixed up! It's getting your picture taken that sucks your soul! Not a train! Besides! SUPERSTITIONS AREN'T TRUE!" Maki informed him. She looked over to Kenshin who was pushing Sano onto the train right beside her. "I think I know why you got train tickets now." Kenshin gave her a big grin.  
  
"This one forgot Sano's fear of trains." Maki rolled her eyes at him. Once Sano was onboard and wasn't going anywhere. Everyone said their good-byes. It seemed to soon when the call came for any non-passengers to get off the train.  
  
"Here Kaoru." Senko said handing her a sliver necklace. "It's called a Claddah. It's an Irish symbol. The hands that hold the heart stands for friendship. The heart that wears the crown stands for love. And the crown stands for loyalty and fidelity." She explained. "We want you to have it so you'll remember us."  
  
"Thank-you." Kaoru said fighting back tears as she put it on. She then handed Senko a package she had been hanging onto for awhile. "I want you to have this." Senko opened it and it was a beautiful blue ribbon. "I bought it while we were shopping yesterday. It will go well with your eyes."  
  
Now Senko was fighting back tears. "Thank-you." She went to Kenshin next and handed him a necklace with a star on it. The star was made with one continuous line. She wiped her eyes then explained the star. "This is called a Pentacle. It is identified with wicca and various pagan faiths. The four points represent earth, air, fire and water, the fifth point at the top signals the spirit."  
  
She turned to Yahiko next. His had the head of a dragon and snake facing each other. The snake has the wings of a bird and horns. "The dragon" she explained as she handed it to him "is the gatekeeper to other worlds. The snake represents regeneration, wisdom and growth."  
  
Then she turned to Sano. She handed him a necklace with a medallion the looped in and around itself forever. "What dose this represent?" He asked as he took it and looked at it.  
  
"This is a Knotwork. We believe in reincarnation and the never ending loops represent the eternal journal we all must travel. The way is twisted with many turns and misadventures but it also straight and fulfilling." They all thank Senko for their gifts and everyone exchanged one more good-bye before Maki and Senko had to get off the train.  
  
Senko and Maki stood at the platform and waved good-bye to their new friends as the train moved off into the distance. /They were nice. I'll miss them./ Senko said when the train was out of sight.  
  
/Aye./ Maki said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Senko smirked. She knew that look. /Thinking of your fight?/  
  
/Aye./ They stood a few more minutes. /Let's continue our journey./  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and no it's not the end yet! There are still 2 more chapters! I hope you didn't mind me throwing in a bit of Irish culture in there. My great grandma came from Ireland and she use to tell me what her jewelry stood for and that's about all I remember of her. (sniff) I added that little bit in at last minute. At first I was only going to give Kaoru a necklace but it reminded me of my great grandmother so I gave one to everyone. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	11. Home At Last

A/N: Sigh! At last were are nearing the end of this story! I never thought this would be such a long story! Some good news! I found a beta for this story! (runs around and claps) The bad news? This chapter hasn't been looked at yet. (I do that a lot. I find a beta but still post at lest one more chapter before they look at it. Why do I do that?) But thanks to Aikawarazu Ai the first four chapters have been read over by someone besides myself and all the other chapters will be replaces ASAP. I don't know why I am cursed to not being able to catch my own stupid mistakes.

ZIG-ZAG LEARNED A NEW TRICK! Ah! Why didn't QuickEdit work for me before! This is GREAT! I love it! Ah! Now that QuickEdit works on this stupid computer I'm going to be using it a WHOLE lot more! (Zig-zag beams)

On a side note and just because I like to talk. I cannot look things up to make sure I am spelling it right in the manga. I grab the one volume I know has the spelling in it but then I just keep reading… and pretty soon I have to read them ALL! I found this out the hard way. Of course after Kenshin I have to read Samurai Deeper Kyo and after that Crno Crusades and after that One Piece and after that Trigun and after that… (all reviewers walk up and smack Zig-zag on the head)  
  
Ow… Reviewers…ow  
  
**Xavier Dailly :D** - I know the story is a bit rushed. This use to be a story I would just monkey around on whenever I had a writers block. This is NOT one of my best stories. Also I know I made a lot of grammatical errors and I'm sorry. I get typing so fast my head can't keep up and when I re-read it I don't know why but I just can't find the mistakes even though I know I have lots. (Like here and hear and other things like that) I have problems with spelling which is… I can't spell. I am glad you liked the idea! Sorry I thought of it first. I wouldn't care if you wanted to do your own Kenshin fights in a swords match, however, I would care if it was cause the exact same way and see the same characters from my story appear in yours. But really, I don't mind if you do a Kenshin fights in a sword match type story. I bet you could do a better job at it then I did. Wow… I guess I can shut-up now.  
  
Chapter 11 - Home At Last  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko made their way to the dojo. They had been back home for about two days now. The three had just finished shopping because the dojo was completely out of food. "Hurry up Sano! We want to get back sometime today!" Kaoru yelled back to Sano who was buried under the burden of the items Kaoru had bought earlier today. Trying to balance a load of salt, rice, miso, soy sauce, vinegar, and a bunch of other stuff AND walking was very difficult.  
  
"Why do you have to buy it all at once?" Sanosuke complained as he stumbled along. "Hey Kenshin! Could you lend a hand."  
  
"But Sano! That would ruin our deal; that it would. When we came back I asked you to carry all of Miss Kaoru's groceries for a month. If this one helped you now your month would have to start all over again!" Kenshin explained with a big smile on his face.  
  
"And Kenshin!" Kaoru added. "Thanks for giving me some of your money to buy all of this. I would had to gone without some items if it wasn't for you!" She gave Sano a playful, evil look.  
  
"Kenshin…" Sano moaned.  
  
The group rounded the bend laughing at Sano when Kenshin suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
He simply smiled and pointed towards the dojo. "We have visitors." Indeed they did. Two cloaked figures, one shorter then the other, stood idly neck to the dojo's gate. Both cloaks were black and faded but when the shorter of the two turned around a bright blue stitching in the form of a Knotwork was shown.  
  
"Maki! Senko!" Yahiko ran up to the two with Kenshin and Kaoru on his heels. Sanosuke tried to keep up but fell behind with his load, he caught up, eventually.  
  
Senko was the first to pull back her hood. "Hello Yahiko. Nice to see you again!" She then turned to Kenshin and Kaoru and greeted them in the same fashion. Maki stayed where she was leaned up against the wall with her hood up and arms crossed.  
  
Kenshin looked her over carefully. She didn't seem like the carefree Maki he knew, she reminded him of how he first met her. As Kentaro. "This isn't a pleasure visit is it Maki?" Kenshin said getting to the point.  
  
From just under her hood Kenshin was able to see Maki smirk. She unfolded her arms and stood up straight. "You don't miss a thing do you Himura."  
  
Kenshin scratched the back of his head and laughed. "No, not really."  
  
"I want to fight again."  
  
Kenshin lowered his hand. "This one dose not seek fights. This one would rather avoid a fight."  
  
Kenshin didn't need to see Maki's face to tell she was disappointed but she quickly hid her feelings. "I know. Just one more fight. Please, I want to know if I ever had a chance against you." She pleaded.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No Maki."  
  
Maki's hands clenched into fists. "Fine!" She spun around and stormed off.  
  
She stormed off so quickly she didn't even notice Senko did not follow. Senko sighed before turning back to the others. "Please forgive her. We are returning to Ireland soon." She took a moment as Yahiko and Kaoru gasped. "She wants to have one more sparring match against Japan's strongest so she can be sure she can take care of us in a new country."  
  
"Is that why you were visiting your families grave sites?" Kenshin asked remembering what they had talked about at the Inn.  
  
"Yes, to say good-bye. It will be a long time if we ever return."  
  
"Senko! Come on!" Maki's voice called out.  
  
Senko gave a quick bow. "Don't worry about it. She'll be in a better mood later. She was just looking fowa…"  
  
"SENKO!"  
  
"Good-bye." Senko took off at a run to catch up with her sister. Later that night Kenshin sat outside looking up at the stars.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru called breaking his thoughts. She came out and sat beside him. "Are you thinking about Maki?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "She won't be able to leave Japan happy unless she fights this one again; that she won't." His eyes went back to the stars. Kaoru nodded even though she wasn't sure if he saw then gazed up at the stars again. After a few minutes Kenshin stood. "I'll be right back Kaoru-dono." He said as he walked away.  
  
Maki walked towards the dojo chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't really know what she was doing coming out here this late but her feet just seemed to guide her. "Hello Maki-dono." Maki jumped not expecting anyone but relaxed when she saw that Kenshin was standing at the dojo's entrance.  
  
Maki pulled back her hood before speaking. "Kenshin it's only you!" She acted relieved. "I just wanted to stop by an apologies. I was very rude earlier."  
  
"That's alright." Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
"So… you still don't want to fight once more right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh that's alright." She said with a smile but Kenshin easily caught the disappointment in her voice. "Senko and I would like to invite everyone for lunch tomorrow. Would you be able to come?" She smiled but it was forced.  
  
"Of course Maki. We would love to have lunch with you and Senko."  
  
"Good. Then we'll meet you here tomorrow and would you pick out where? I'm afraid we don't know the best places to eat around here!" She gave a wave before turning around. "See you tomorrow!" She ran off. Kenshin watched her go. He didn't like how she was forcing herself to be happy.  
  
The next day everyone met up at the dojo then the group of six made their way to the Akabeko. Kenshin watched Maki closely. She smiled and chit-chatted with everyone but he could see pass that. She was still upset. As the friends ate their meal Senko showed Kaoru that she was wearing the ribbon and Kaoru showed that she was wearing the necklace. Everyone told stories. Kaoru told Maki and Senko how Kenshin and her first met. "He grabbed me and sprinted out from under his attack but he landed in a split!" Kaoru broke out in laughter. "He bent over complaining about a broken groin!" This brought a laugh from everyone and a blushing Kenshin who wanted to duck under the table. It didn't escape his ever watchful eye, however, that Maki merely smiled. Not once did she laugh, not even at her own stories.  
  
"Hey!" Senko said nearly jumping up and down. "Let's walk through the cherry blossoms! It will be the last time Maki and I will get to see them."  
  
"Yeah, the last time." Maki added softly as the group made their way to the trees. Everyone spread out slightly and gazed up at the trees when they arrived. Maki stood a little bit more away from the group and looked up intently at the trees.  
  
"They are very beautiful aren't they?" Kenshin asked sneaking up on Maki.  
  
Maki jumped. Kenshin guessed she might have swore but he had no idea what she said. The little bugger scared the crap out of me! Maki whispered to herself.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Maki shook her head. "Sorry. You surprised me. Yes, they are very beautiful." She looked back up at the tree letting out a small sigh. Kenshin shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You really wanted to fight this one didn't you?"  
  
Maki sighed again. "No, it's alright."  
  
Kenshin smiled again. "Alright in one hour. Will you meet this one at the dojo for a sparring match?"  
  
Maki stood starring at the cherry blossoms for awhile longer then her eyes grew wide. "Really?" Kenshin nodded. 


	12. One Last Fight

A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter. I wish I could say this story has been fun but I was actually quite disappointed in myself, I could have done much better. (Sigh) But for what it started out as (just something a messed around with whenever I had writers block) it's alright I suppose. I am glad it's done so I can finally work on a Battòsai fanfic I've been DYING to write without feeling too guilty. As is tradition at the end of my stories I wrote a explanation at the bottom the explains how I came up with the idea for this story.  
  
Reviewer!!!!!!  
  
**Knightsfairlady** - he… see why I freak when I don't have a beta? I really do suck when it comes to typing… I go fast. I don't know why I can't even catch the REALLY stupid mistakes like when I wrote time instead of type. After writing this chapter and re-reading it again I finally found it. You couldn't even imagine how read my face got. Now why couldn't I have caught that when I was first reading through the chapter? Thanks for your help after posting this chapter I'm going to go back and look at the typos you mentioned and fix them. THANK-YOU!  
  
(Look you get 2 paragraphs!!!) As to your questions and comments: I don't mind you were gone for so long! (In fact it was a bit of a treat seeing 6 reviews in my email) Sometimes life gets in the way! Senko I never really set a certain age but I was thinking along the age of Yahiko. Around 10-12. Yes Maki is a killer but only when she needs to protect her family. It funny, I got done writing this chapter around 3am last night then I got your email for an update this morning! (Snicker) Just wait to see what Maki has up her sleeve to beat Kenshin this time.

* * *

Chapter 12 - One Last Fight  
  
In one hour Maki returned to the dojo. "Are you sure Kenshin?" She asked feeling slightly guilty as they made their way to an open area in the woods where they could fight without worrying about interruptions or doing any damage to the dojo.  
  
"Yes." Kenshin and Maki got into place. "Kaoru will be the judge. Alright?" Maki nodded. "One round?"  
  
Maki shook her head. "No, until one of use is unable to fight."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Alright." He had a feeling that was one thing Maki wouldn't be talked out of. "Miss Kaoru, when you're ready."  
  
Kaoru nodded and raised her hand. "Ready!" She dropped her hand. "Go!" Kenshin rested his hand just over his hilt ready for Maki to make her move. Maki stood straight and calm, her cloak hid her arms but her left side was bent back a bit telling Kenshin that she had her hand bent and resting on something on her left hip.  
  
For awhile the two stood perfectly still, each waiting for the other to move. Gently Maki took one step forward. Kenshin didn't move. Maki took another step but still Kenshin did not move. Finally Maki moved at a charge towards Kenshin. Kenshin was ready for her and stood poised ready for her attack but she came to a dead stop just centimeters out of reach of Kenshin's blade. Her arm came out and a snake like object flew threw the air. Surprised Kenshin attacked the long slender object flying towards him. It wrapped itself around the Sakabato and Kenshin found himself in a tug-of-war match with Maki and her whip.  
  
Maki got a smug smile on her face. "Sword fighting isn't my strong suite."  
  
"That's cheating!" Yahiko yelled angry.  
  
"No it's not!" Maki yelled back never losing her grip on the whip. "We never said this would be a swords match. Besides a fighter must be ready for anything!" She gave a stronger tug and the Sakabato flew from Kenshin's grasp.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled to him. "Stop this! She isn't fighting fair."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "It's alright Kaoru-dono. She's right. We never said it would be a swords match and a fighter should be prepared for anything." Kenshin focused his attention back to Maki and his current situation. He stood unarmed and Maki was ready to strike again with her whip and she still had her katana at her side. Using his speed to his advantage he tried to run up and grab his sword but Maki gave a tug on her whip which was still tangled around the Sakabato and it came sailing towards her. It landed at her feet and she picked it up.  
  
With a quick flick of her wrist her whip snapped out and tried to hit Kenshin. Kenshin dodged the attack without a second to spare. Maki kept coming her whip seemed to turn into a dozen as the quick successions of attacks flew threw the air. Some found their mark and bit into Kenshin's skin but none were too damaging.  
  
Kenshin knowing he had to get his weapon back ran straight at Maki. Maki was startled when Kenshin changed his pattern for a moment and that moment was all the time Kenshin need. He got in close to Maki making her whip useless. Without hesitation Kenshin grabbed Maki's wrist that held his sword squeezing it so tight Maki let out a yell before dropping it. As it fell Kenshin caught it and took a swing at Maki's side. Maki lifted her sword, sheath and all, and using it protected her side but the impact sent her flying. After landing Maki jumped to her feet ready to fight once more.  
  
Kenshin rushed in and with a flash of light swung the Sakabato. Maki jumped high in the air to avoid the attack and Kenshin followed suite. Kenshin managed to get higher then Maki. He raised his blade over his head and with a yell attempted to smash it into Maki's shoulder. Maki was able to block the attack again with her sheathed sword but while blocking her own sword landed in her shoulder from Kenshin's momentum causing her to cry out.  
  
They both landed on their feet. Maki rubbed her shoulder for a moment before returning her sword at her side. She moved her whip to her right hand and began to attack again. This time as Kenshin moved to avoid her attacks she moved as well to keep him in range. She knew the whip's weakness of being a long range attack depending of the length and hers was just a bit taller then herself when all stretched out. She had trained herself to fight with a sword for closer attacks.  
  
Maki attempted to get her whip around the Sakabato again but Kenshin made sure that wasn't going to happen again. Kenshin made a sudden charge at Maki getting too close for her to use her whip. Maki dropped it and unsheathed her sword before charging at Kenshin herself. The two met with a deafening clang. They pushed against each other trying to push the other back. For a moment Maki pushed the Sakabato back. "That's the problem with a reverse blade," she said with a smirk "the blade is facing you."  
  
Using all the strength Maki tried to push Kenshin's own sword into him. Kenshin in returned used his own strength to push Maki back. Maki clicked her tongue in annoyance as Kenshin pushed her back. She quickly and without warning twirled to the left breaking pushing match so suddenly the Kenshin fell forward a couple steps. As he stumbled Maki took the opportunity to jump back and put Kenshin in striking distance of her whip once more. She picked it up from the ground and sheathed her sword in one smooth and well practiced movement.  
  
Maki snapped the whip at Kenshin's feet. Kenshin quickly stepped side from side avoiding the stinging whip. Maki pulled her arm back making the whip fly behind her head she was going to try a faster attack but during the time that she pulled back Kenshin had time to place his sword in the soft earth. "Shit!" Maki whispered; frightened as she saw the attack coming.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Doryusen!" Kenshin removed the Sakabato from the earth sending bits of dirt and rocks at Maki.  
  
Maki's mouth opened. "No! You were suppose to keep him from using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu!" She scolded herself as she attempted to dodge the attack. She jumped to the side but her legs were pummeled by the onslaught. She fell face first to the ground but she had gotten lucky. Her legs weren't too bad, she could still fight. She took a deep breath as she rose and released it when she was on steady feet. Kenshin waited for her to rise so she took her time but kept her eye on him just in case he decided to attack while she was down. When she was ready the fight continued.  
  
Maki took a step back to put Kenshin in striking distance but he took a step forward. A smile grew on Maki's face and she placed both hands behind her back. She took another step back and Kenshin took another step forward. Maki moved her hand higher up on her whip just above the handle, now with the whip shortened Kenshin was in striking distance. She took another step back and waited for him to step forward again.  
  
"She's up to something." Kenshin thought now a bit hesitant to move forward. Maki had a smug smile on her face. Kenshin slowly began to move forward watching Maki intensely as he did. As he began to put weight on his front foot he saw Maki's right shoulder tense slightly as if preparing to strike. Kenshin stopped. "She wants me to step forward, but I can't stay here I'm in striking distance." Kenshin took a step backwards.  
  
Maki looked a bit stunned a moment then put her smile back on. "Damn." She thought. "How did he…? Why didn't he…?" This was the first time that trick had failed her. She moved her hand back down to the handle returning the whip to it's original length. She then charged Kenshin bringing her hands out from behind her back and struck at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin dodged then tried to strike Maki on the side. Maki placed her left hand, the hand not holding the whip, lower on the whip and pulled it taunt. She used that to block Kenshin's attack. When Kenshin's Sakabato struck the whip it pushed it in a little but because the blade was blunted it didn't cut through leaving Maki safe and unharmed. Maki let out a sigh of relief she didn't think that would actually work. She was lucky Kenshin used a reverse blade.  
  
Maki released the whip from her left hand and grabbed her sword. With it she took a sloppy strike at Kenshin's right shoulder. Kenshin went to block the attack but surprising Maki dropped her sword and struck with her whip at Kenshin's feet. The whip tangled around one of Kenshin's ankles and Maki pulled it from out underneath him.  
  
"Kenshin!" Yahiko called out as Kenshin fell to the ground. Kaoru watched breathlessly and Sano stood amazed.  
  
"Maki! Be careful!" Senko yelled.  
  
Without a second thought and with agility and speed that showed she had done this move plenty of times before, Maki raced up grabbed her sword from where it had fallen and went to jump on top of Kenshin and put her blade to his throat. (A/N: No! She's not actually trying to kill him. She would stop at his throat to show that she won.) However, Maki had not taken in account that although he was down, Kenshin was still much faster then her. He rolled out before she had a chance to pin him down underneath her and Maki found herself connecting with earth. Maki's eyes widened as their positions were switched. Now Maki was the one on the ground and Kenshin loomed over her. Kenshin raised his sword and with a blinding speed brought it down. Maki desperately tried to get out of the way. Kenshin's blade raced down and connected with Maki's right shoulder.  
  
Maki let out a cry and her eyes filled with tears. She shrunk back from Kenshin clutching her shoulder doing her best to stop her tears. Kenshin sighed sadly and sheathed his sword. "That's it then. You cannot fight any longer, that you cannot."  
  
"Maki!" Senko cried running towards her sister but Maki stuck her left hand out stopping her.  
  
"No! Don't come near me! This isn't over yet!" She yelled forcing herself to her feet.  
  
"Maki you cannot win. Not without your right arm." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
Maki laughed. "That's the problem with people these days. Everyone fights with their right hand." Maki reached down and picked up her sword and sheathed it. Next she picked up her whip with her left and prepared herself to fight. Without hesitation Maki began to attack fiercely.  
  
Kenshin blocked Maki's attack it wasn't as strong at it had been but it was still difficult to defend against. Maki didn't stop attacking she kept coming she darted back and forth and positioned herself behind Kenshin. With a quick flick of her wrist the whip flew and licked the flesh of Kenshin's back. Kenshin's eyes widened and his teeth clenched together against the pain radiating from his back as the whip ripped through his skin.  
  
"Stop it Maki! You've gone too far!" Kaoru yelled angry at seeing Maki hurt Kenshin.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at my sister for that!" Senko snapped back at her.  
  
"She's going to kill him! Aren't you are friends. Friends wouldn't hurt each other like that!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
"You think Kenshin was swatting a bug of her shoulder!" Senko spat back. "He agreed to fight until one of them could no longer fight!" Senko was very angry now. "Maki has enough control over herself! She won't do anything that will kill or hurt him too badly."  
  
Maki stopped her attack after that. A slow trickle of blood began to fall down Kenshin's back. She had landed at hit but it had cost her, her shoulder burned even more now. She was moving too much and was jarring it badly. It took all of her will power to not reach up and hold it. She had to hide the fact that she was hurting. She had to show no weakness.  
  
Kenshin stood straight, also hiding his pain, and stared at Maki. She really was a good fighter, he knew that his attack must be send bolts of pain through her body each time she moved but she stood staring him down as if she wasn't in any pain. He had to end this so he fell into a Battosjusto stance.  
  
Maki felt her heart racing as she stared at Kenshin. "Can I beat his Battosjusto?" She looked at Kenshin's determined face. "No… I don't think I can." She thought dryly. She shook her head. "Don't start thinking like that!" She scolded herself. "Just do your best and try to land a hit." She gave herself a confident nod sending a jarring pain from her shoulder. "Ow…" One more quick breath and she started off towards Kenshin with a determined yell rising in her throat.  
  
Kenshin rushed at Maki both yelling, both giving their all, both determined to do their best. Kenshin unsheathed his sword with a blinding light and Maki let her whip fly through the air with a crack. The onlookers watched breathlessly as Maki fell to the ground. "Maki!" Senko yelled running towards her sister.  
  
Kenshin had been standing when Maki fell but now he fell to a knee grabbing his left shoulder. He removed his hand and saw it coated with blood. Maki had been able to land a hit just before Kenshin had. She hadn't been able to finish the attack before Kenshin had hit her so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Kenshin! Are you alright?" Kaoru yelled running toward him.  
  
"Yes! This one is fine Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said waving his hand to show her he was fine. (He made sure not to show her the one that was covered in blood.)  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Maki's angry words echoed through the woods. Kenshin stood and saw Senko kneeling next to her sister, her arm outstretched not sure what to do with it. "Don't touch me." Maki repeated softer and kinder. She forced herself into a sitting position. "I can still fight… I have to win."  
  
"You idiot!" Senko yelled tears rolling down her face. "Stop this! You don't have to fight anymore! Stop it please!"  
  
Maki ignored her sister's tears and shakily rose to her feet. "I can still fight. I can still…" She trailed off as she struggled to grip her weapon.  
  
"Maki this is pointless." Kenshin said as he too got to his feet. "There is no point in fighting anymore."  
  
"Yes there is." She took a wobbly step forward almost falling over as she did. "I have to protect my sister. I have to be strong." She whispered.  
  
"There is a difference between strong and fighting when there is no need." Kenshin took a few steps towards Maki and the two locked eyes. Maki wavered where she stood, she never even saw Kenshin run up behind her. He brought up the Sakabato and with a quick swipe brought it down over her head. He stopped himself just before hitting her skull. "There, had this one hit you, you would have been knocked out and unable to fight."  
  
Maki smiled. "Got me there." With a tired sigh she fell to the ground and sat there staring off into space. "You beat me." Maki covered her face with her hands. "Maybe Senko and I shouldn't leave Japan if I can't be strong enough to protect her." She whispered so quietly Kenshin barely heard her.  
  
Kenshin knelt down beside Maki. "Let me tell you a secret I have discovered. Live. Maki you are strong enough to keep Senko safe, but only if you live. Don't go looking for a fight just to see if your strong enough for her. If you were to die how would you protect her then? How would she feel if she lost you?" He told her all this softly so no one else would hear. Maki slowly lowered her hand and stared wide-eyed at Kenshin.  
  
"Maki!" Senko came running up and hugged Maki. "Thank God you're okay!" She said sobbing into Maki's shoulder.  
  
"Live so you can take care of her." Kenshin said with a small smile. Slowly Maki returned the smile and hugged her sister back.  
  
###  
  
After emerging from the woods the group made their way to Megumi's and she treated their wounds while lecturing Kenshin and Maki for fighting in the first place. "Honestly Sir Ken, I don't see why you agreed to such a fight in the first place!" Kenshin simply laughed trying to avoid an answer.  
  
Senko watched Megumi as she treated both Kenshin and Maki with wide eyes trying to take in everything the doctor did. "Interested in medicine?" Megumi asked noting the child's curiosity. Senko nodded mouth wide open. Megumi smiled and pulled up a stool for Senko so she could see what she was doing.  
  
At one point when Megumi had her back turned Senko gave her sister an evil smile. So you got this all out of your system?  
  
Maki sighed, tired. Yes, Senko. Senko reached up and grabbed Maki's shoulder. AH! STOP IT! Senko let go as everyone stared at the two of them. What was that for?!  
  
"That was so you don't do something so STUPID again!"  
  
Maki placed a hand on Senko's shoulder. "Alright I promise I won't do something like that again but don't touch me there again… EVER!" She said as she dug her fingernails into Senko's shoulder. Senko smiled and nodded and Maki released her grip.  
  
For a few weeks Senko and Maki were invited to stay at the Kaymia dojo. The time seemed to go rather quickly and peacefully. "Kenshin… what are you doing?" Maki asked on afternoon finding him in the back yard bent over a wash bin.  
  
"Doing the laundry!" He said a big smile plastered on his face as he continued to scrub.  
  
"Doing… the laundry."  
  
"Yes, do you find that strange Maki?" He said turning his head slightly to get a better look at her. Just then Kaoru, Yahiko, and Senko came running by.  
  
"You'll never catch me ugly!" Yahiko yelled as he ran pass.  
  
"Yahiko get back here! I'll teach you to treat you assistant master with more respect!" Kaoru was furious as she chased the rambunctious Yahiko with Senko giggling at her heels.  
  
Maki watched the three run away. "I've seen stranger things."  
  
It seemed all to soon when Maki's and Senko's ship pulled into the harbor. "Now I want you to still go easy on that shoulder of yours! Got that?" Megumi instructed as the Kenshin-gumi came to see their new friends off.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Megumi, I'll make sure to watch and keep her from doing something stupid!" Senko said determinedly. "Besides it going to take MANY months before we reach Ireland. She can't get in too much trouble on a boat." Maki rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"Ah! Things are going to be kinda quiet without you two around!" Sanosuke said giving both Senko and Maki a pat on the back at the same time.  
  
"You better keep practicing over in Ireland Senko!" Yahiko said instructed. Senko and Yahiko had fought a couple times during the week. Senko had won a few but Yahiko still held the most victories. "I don't want to beat you too badly next time!"  
  
"Oh I will!" She said making a fist. "I'll come back with so many new tricks you won't know what hit you!"  
  
"Maki you keep up your training too!" Kaoru spoke, her voice breaking slightly. "Who knows, maybe if you come back you'll beat Kenshin." She said with a bit of a wry smile.  
  
Maki laughed. "Maybe, but I understand now. Kenshin would rather avoid fighting right?" She said giving him a wink.  
  
"Right." Kenshin answered. "Be strong Maki, but don't forget…"  
  
"I wont Himura." More goodbyes were exchanged before Maki and Senko got on. They were easy to spot on the deck being the only two with blond hair. They were shouting goodbyes and waving wildly. Maki was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"I said TAKE IT EASY!" Megumi yelled at her but Maki kept waving. The Kenshin-gumi watched until the ship was nothing more then a speck in the distance.  
  
"You know, I think they'll be alright." Kaoru said as they began to walk away.  
  
"With a girl like Maki taking care of them this thinks they will be more than alright." Kenshin replied with a laugh.  
  
"Finally we can relax a little!" Sanosuke said stretching his arms out in front of him and placing them behind his head.  
  
"You know Miss Kaoru with Maki and Senko staying with us this one is sure you used up a lot of food; that you did."  
  
"That's right!" Kaoru said excited. "We should go shopping before we go home!"  
  
"Sh… shopping?" Sano mumbled.  
  
"Make sure to get everything you need Miss Kaoru."  
  
Sanosuke began to count on his figures and a large smile came to his face. "Wait Kenshin! My month is done! I guess I'm going to get something to eat, I'll see you guys later." Sano began to walk off.  
  
"Wait Sano, aren't you forgetting something?" Sanosuke gave a loud gulp. "Remember when you didn't have anyone to play dice with so you asked this one? This one told you a Rurouni doesn't have much money so you said we would gamble the chore of carrying the groceries for Miss Kaoru." Kenshin couldn't help himself as a smug smile crossed his face. "You remember who won don't you?" Sano simply grumbled as he joined back with the group. "Don't worry it's only for two more months; that it is!"  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! The end has come! (didn't you see the corny THE END?) Anyway I like to add this last Author's Note to explain where I came up with some things. The story idea came to me when I started a fanfic called The Wind's Revenge. I was having a dreaded writers block and started to mess around with the idea. I was going to make it a Trigun fanfic but changed it to Kenshin so I would still be in the 'feel' of Kenshin fanfics whenever I could get moving on The Wind's Revenge again. Most of my ideas came to me on my Senior Trip to New York City… why there? Because when you have to stand in a line for hours and hours to see Kate Hudson on Total Request Live and all you have to look at is a Bubba Gump Shrimp sign your mind tends to wander a bit.  
  
The birth of Maki and Senko: Maki and Senko were a bit fun to come up with. I was tried of describing dark haired people so I decided to add a couple of foreigners in the mix. Starting off it was Maki and a brother but I changed it liking the idea of them being sisters better. I made them Irish because that is really the only culture I somewhat understand. Maki's personality is somewhat special to me. I have an original story that I've been working on for almost a year that I want published. (and its not even half way done yet… opps) After some thinking on Maki's and Senko's personality I deiced to make Maki an exact opposite of my character in my story. Although their attitude is different their skills were the same; making this story interesting for me to write in that aspect. 


End file.
